Swan Dive
by metz0
Summary: Fang is bored of the notoriety after saving Eden with Lightning and her gang, yearning for the simpler days when things could just blow up or be shot. When a trip north to Luxerion lands them in strife, Lightning and Fang find themselves cut off from their resources and network and have to fight from the ground up against the crime lord known as "The Maker". *Sequel to In Too Deep*
1. Chapter 1

_AN -_ _Stoooooooooooooooooop! If this is your first foray into my work, hit my profile and go and read In Too Deep first with optional one-shot series Starting Block to boot. Otherwise this is going to make *zero* sense._ _Mild exposition in the opening bit so that you don't actually *have* to read the one-shots if you don't want, but then onto no fucking around and straight into it!_ _This is *your* fault this story exists in the first place. I hope you're happy. Side note: This was a pain in the arse to upload, get your shit together._

* * *

Fang looked out over the harbour from her office on the fiftieth floor of the newly built Chrysalia Tower. Cranes dotted the skyline up and down the river, and buildings were covered in scaffolding. The city of Eden looked like a permanent construction site lately, which Fang surmised with a frown that it was the price of progress. Not to mention the rebuild after the fall of the Fal'Cie.

Twelve months in and most of the construction was completed in the central districts, with life beginning to return to normal. Well, as normal as it could be for a notorious gang that has somehow not wound up back in jail despite being far easier to find these days. With their faces on billboards, advertisements and television, it was pretty hard to escape _Ragnarok_. There were times when Fang missed the NORA days but then the fact that she was essentially a legend incarnate definitely appealed to her when she was having an egotistical day.

A lot had changed in the last year since the Fal'Cie's demise at their hands. The balance in Eden had been restored, but the vacuum left in the wake of the cartel's collapse meant that Ragnarok had to step in and fill it before other gangs from outside the city got any ideas about moving in. The trade-off was that because of their heroics, they had become a household name in Eden and had somehow achieved cult status.

As a result, Ragnarok had become a clothing brand, a style icon; and a celebrity ridden farce as far as her wife Lightning was concerned. The ex-lieutenant had been offered a job at Psicom now that Rygdea headed up the new role as Director in the aftermath of everything, but she'd turned it down to stay with Fang. Vanille however returned to her former position, happy to have the unrestricted access to the databases again. Someone needed to watch Rygdea's back after all, if Lightning was going to stay. In return, Psicom gave Ragnarok a clean bill of health as it were, wiping all their records and unofficially sanctioning them on occasional missions. Fang assumed this was to keep her _mostly_ out of trouble.

Between the brand Rikku had been busy building, Psicom access and a silent partnership with the Estheims, it got them out of the gutters and into the towers, allowing them to focus on rebuild projects that were important to them, such as the Warrens.

The completion of rebuilding the ward turning it into a new affordable housing district for everyone that lived there. A small gift in comparison to everything the locals tolerated, including the destruction of many of their homes when the bombs went off in HQ last year. The locals had taken to calling it _Saṃsāra_ when it had been completed, and the name stuck. The whole city was revitalised, and it was something that should have made Fang incredibly happy.

Instead, she was bored out of her mind. While amused at first, the newfound celebrity status meant she was too exposed and couldn't get up to any usual misdeeds or anything that would sate her desires for an adrenaline rush. Fang missed it at times, she missed the excitement of the back against the wall, scrapping around to get to top dog. There was no challenge here on top of the Nova Chrysalia tower.

She leant back in her chair and closed her eyes with a long sigh. "Price of progress indeed..." She muttered to herself, spinning slowly in her chair. Fang flinched at the sound of the door slamming open, and tried to ignore the light thud of boots marching across the floor.

"You and I need to have serious words." Lightning's cold voice cut across the tranquillity Fang had been enjoying in her office. She opened her eyes and gave her wife a once-over, her smile faltering when she saw how much the pinkette was glowering.

"What can I uh, do for you my love?" She asked, curious as to the angry looking demeanour. Lightning threw a newspaper down in front of her with their gang making headlines once more, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Don't you ' _my love_ ' me. A movie. A. _MOVIE_. Are you kidding me? We're not a fucking franchise, Fang."

The Pulsian threw her hands in the air defensively before smacking the paper away. "I don't have any bloody say in that stuff Light, and you know it. Remember we're not allowed to _profit_ off our _crimes_ so the studios can do whatever they see fit without even involving us. I already _tried_ to stop them. I burst into an executive meeting waving a gun. You know what they did? The producers got so excited they worked it into the screenplay. So I give up, I don't get a say in any of this shit so why blame me?"

"You don't get a say? Then explain the merchandise." The former-officer snapped, pinning her wife with a stern glare.

"... Ok so I may have had a hand in that but that was mostly Rikku's idea!" Fang replied hesitantly, watching as Lightning folded her arms in a frustrated posture. "In my defence, it was originally only meant to be for the gang, but it kind of… Escalated?"

The pinkette threw a sardonic glare in her partner's direction. "Escalated. That's the... Fang. I can't even go out of the HQ without feeling like I'm going to be swamped by paparazzi and people asking for autographs."

Fang slid around the table and moved over to Lightning, bundling her up in her arms. She felt the tension last for only a few seconds, before the arms raised and the embrace was returned. "Can't we go back to the cabin at Besaid? It was nice there. Peaceful. Quiet. Completely devoid of other people. Just seashells. Lots of seashells." Lightning complained from her spot against Fang's chest, her voice muffled by the brunette's shirt.

Due to legalities, executives began pouring out of the woodwork for merchandising deals, movies and more with the gang having no recourse to gain any funds from it or even get them to shut up and move onto something else more riveting. The gang managed to use some interesting legal loopholes and a slew of offshore accounts to have some control over some of the arms that had sprung up which then gave them at least direction and a roundabout way of funnelling profits into their activities.

She shook herself from her thoughts, puttering into the pink hair with a sigh. "It does sound good. I am getting a little restless here at the moment. For the record, I don't like it one bit. Any of this crap. There infamy and then there's all this bluster and fame. It's stopping me from doing anything fun."

"Well if it's fun you're after I may be able to assist with that..." A voice called out from the doorway. Fang turned her head to see her sister being lead in by Paine. The redhead was dressed in Psicom's finest attire, save for the traditional beads underneath the jacket that she still wore from their family's reservation.

"Oh, please tell me you've brought something good, 'Nille. I am climbing the walls here." Fang breathed as she untangled herself from the grumpy pinkette in her arms. She sauntered over and gave Vanille a quick hug, and offered a fist bump to Paine. Vanille smacked her sister in the chest with a folder of considerable size.

"If by good you mean finally getting some traction on this Fal'Cie chain, then yes."

Lightning perked up and snatched the folder from Fang's hands before she had a chance to open it. The pinkette moved to the table and started sorting through the documents and imagery. "So, what have you uncovered? Have there been any suspicious movements into the city?" She asked, looking over a few photos with dubious looking men cutting deals on the docks. Vanille shook her head and pulled out a datapad, typing her password in to unlock it. She brought up a number of email chains that were referring to The Triads, a few movements here and there, but for the most part the communications were -as always- deliberately cryptic. The redhead adjusted her glasses and pointed at a few of the papers.

"We have reason to believe that they're holed up in Luxerion. It's madness. Hierarchy upon Hierarchy. I think it's designed that way so it's harder to find the true leaders. Even the Fal'Cie were just servants to a… Higher power, as it were."

"Like a damn pyramid scheme." Fang mused, looking over the documents at her desk. Vanille nodded in agreement, moving over to the window to look out over the skyline of Eden.

"Officially, Luxerion is outside the GC's jurisdiction, and Psicom's access is… Fleeting at best. So Rygdea was _hoping_ to enlist your… services. For a little _reconnaissance_ , that's all. All expenses paid flight, spend a few days up there, install a few devices for me to get into the city networks and come home."

Fang beamed, her smile broad and slightly manic. "So, Rygdea's giving us a little holiday? _All expenses paid_?"

"Yes, _bahan_ , all expenses paid," Vanille sighed, exasperated at her sister's antics. "It was my recommendation to send you before you attempted to blow up half of Eden out of sheer boredom."

The Pulsian pointed at her sister accusingly, gearing up for a scathing retort but nothing came. Her finger lowered in front of Vanille's smug face. "Truth hurts, doesn't it, Fang?"

"Up yours."

Lightning looked out over the river and counted the amount of cranes on the buildings in her head. "It'd be nice to get out of here for a while, feel useful. No paparazzi, right?"

Vanille shrugged. "Why would there be? Outside of Eden, who knows we exist?"

* * *

" _Now boarding flight F713 to Luxerion, would all passengers that require assistance, our speciality program and business class passengers please approach the desk for priority boarding."_

Fang stood with a stretch and swung her duffel bag over her shoulder. "That's our queue Sunshine," She said while stifling a yawn and pulled Lightning up from the chair by the hand. There were a handful of well-dressed business people around them in the line and the banality of handing over the boarding pass while slowly moving forward had the brunette ready to blow. She started bouncing on either foot impatiently, calmed only when Lightning grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Patience, please. I don't want them to stick you on a no-fly list. I have little to no intention of walking to Luxerion."

With a lazy grin, Fang saluted the pinkette. "Aye aye, Lieutenant Farron," She drawled, her expression faltering slightly with the sudden shift in Lightning's eyes. "What is it?" She asked hesitantly. Fang thought enough time had passed where they were able to make jokes about Lightning's past without stirring up reams of pain.

The pinkette shook her head, Fang noticing the subtle darting of her eyes as she moved. "No it's not _that_. Nothing. It's… Nothing yet. Just a… Just my imagination."

"You know how I feel about your _imagination_ , Light," The Pulsian whispered, feeling the tension in her partner's fingers.

"I know. I just… Maybe just be aware that this flight could be more turbulent than expected. You know, with the weather." Lightning replied with a forced smile, and Fang immediately read between the lines. She had known the former lieutenant long enough to know when she was reading people and estimating their intentions. Etro knows, it was how Lightning got away with her undercover work for as long as she did; a fact that still annoyed Fang from time to time even if the sting had long faded.

Right now, Lightning sensed danger. They boarded the plane, talking casually but every sentence was loaded with double meaning. When the pinkette spoke about the blue oceans they'll be able to see from the left side of the plane, Fang followed her eyes and knew she really meant the business man with a blue tie. When she said she wondered if they could see sharks from that high up, a slight gesture with her fingers told Fang that he was armed.

The brunette pursed her lips and exhaled forcefully. So much for nobody knowing who they were outside of Eden. Fang cracked her knuckles as she sat down, taking care to move slowly to check the distance between seats in case someone sitting behind them tried something. She removed her aviators and placed them on the tray in front of her, serving as a mirror to check for anyone sneaking up behind them. Lightning removed a long clip from her hair and tucked it inside the sleeve of her jacket, preparing for the moment their morning went to hell.

The first sign that things were going south was when the door shut just after the priority boarding, and the rest of the plane remained empty.

"Is now a bad time to mention I really fucking hate flying?" Fang muttered, her fingers twitching as the flight attendants kept glancing nervously at them.

The second sign was the cabin being closed off from the attendants during take-off, and the strange bitter taint to the air once they were airborne. "Just hyperventilate into a bag if you're having difficulties, Fang," Lightning replied, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket.

"No you know what, fuck this I am over the word games," Fang sighed and stood from her seat. "If you fucks are going to try something can we get this over with? The waiting game is getting boring."

"Fang…"

The air grew thicker with whatever was being pumped through the air conditioning, and both women began to cough profusely. "Did you really have to antagonise the people currently controlling the thin tube hurtling through the air at thirty thousand feet?" Lightning groaned, her head swimming from the gas.

"At least… We get this over with…" Fang replied as she dropped to her knees, falling into the aisle. Lightning's eyes fluttered closed as a few men wearing masks came into the cabin and moved towards them.

The third sign their morning was nosediving into a mess was a hard slap that brought Lightning back to consciousness. The former lieutenant found herself bound to a chair with her arms tied behind her back. "Well this brings back fond memories," She complained dryly, looking around for Fang. The Pulsian was sitting next to her, groggily opening her eyes.

"You're tellin' me… No drugs this time please, it won't end well for either of us." Fang mumbled to the guards. A monitor was placed in front of them, and a sharply dressed man half hidden in shadows appeared on the screen. "Oh, how clandestine and theatrical! All you need is a single lit candle by your face to really make it really pop."

The face did not appear amused. "Are you telling me that these are the two responsible for bringing down the Fal'Cie in Eden? This court jester is who took Barthandelus out?"

"Well I can't exactly give you an autograph when you're in the television can I, mate?" Fang drawled with a roll of her eyes. Lightning remained quiet and still, staring straight ahead at the screen. The Pulsian gave a devious smile with a quirk of her lips and gestured her head towards her partner. "We _are_ the ones that took out the trash. Who are you to care?"

"I am the Maker. And you are a waste of my time."

Fang gave a mock gasp and leant back in the chair. "The _Maker_? Well shit now I really _am_ sad that you're not here in person. Maybe _I_ want an autograph."

The figure on the screen shook his head and lit a cigar, the tip bathing his face in a dull red glow. "This has been a disappointing waste of my time. Kill them, and then make arrangements to move on Eden." He said bluntly, and the screen went blank.

"Well that felt like a productive business meeting. Did that feel like a productive business meeting?" Fang asked the guards that advanced slowly towards them, drawing their guns. "Any time now, sweetheart…"

"Working on it…"

Lightning's hands suddenly came loose and she whirled around, slicing the throat of the nearest guard with the hair clip in her hand. She threw it into the eye of the guard next to him and kicked him in the gut hard.

They both hit the deck and bled out on the carpet. She turned to find Fang staring at her with lidded eyes while biting her bottom lip. "Gods, I love watching you work."

Lightning rolled her eyes and fetched the clip from the other guard's face, moving around to pick the lock on the handcuffs restraining her partner. Once Fang was free she rubbed her wrists and picked up the gun, checking it for ammo.

"Not a good idea, Fang." Lightning warned, resting her hand against the small of the Pulsian's back. "Bullets in pressurised places is probably a stupid idea."

With a huff Fang kicked the door open and immediately put three bullets in the chest of a waiting guard. "Good thing I'd been working on my aim with your sister then, hm?" She replied with a mischievous grin. Lightning's jaw tightened at the mentioning of her sibling, and Fang knew she'd overstepped, coughing nervously. Serah hadn't taken it well when Lightning had decided to not take the offered job at Psicom, the resounding argument had them at a silent stalemate for months now. There would be time enough for apologies later.

They made their way through the cabin towards the cockpit and came across the fourth sign that their day was going to hell. It was completely empty, and the autopilot was engaged. The flight attendants lay dead on the floor, presumably taken out the moment the plane hit the sky. "I don't suppose flying a plane was in your list of hidden talents?" Fang asked, giving a nervous glance towards Lightning. The pursed lips and concerned stare was all that was needed to confirm that no, sadly in this instance, she had not married a pilot.

"They could disengage the autopilot at any moment, Fang."

Like clockwork, the plane suddenly nosedived, and began to plummet towards the earth at a rapid pace. "Did you give them the fucking idea?" Fang yelled, gripping at the seat to keep herself upright. Lightning quickly weighed up the options, and jumped into the seat to pull at the controls. She only managed to slow the descent slightly but the plane was still going to crash.

"Fang, we have to bail out!"

They scrambled and crawled their way through the cabin, to find the emergency parachutes by the door. They had all been emptied bar one. "Of course there is. Of COURSE." Fang growled, pulling the pack out and sticking it on Lightning's back.

"What the hell do you think-" Lightning's outrage was silenced by a firm kiss.

"Don't be daft, woman. I don't plan on dying today, I need to smack Vanille for landing us into a trap. But we both know that we need to take every precaution in case this doesn't hold both of us." Fang said, glancing at the rapidly approaching ground. "Back exit, we won't clip the wing on the way out. We're heading towards a river. Time it, and we won't have to fall as far if the parachute breaks. Got it?"

Lightning swallowed hard and nodded, adrenaline making her hands shake. They raced through the narrow walkway of the plane to get to the back exit.

"Ready?" Fang asked.

"Never!" Lightning replied.

They kicked out the door and leapt from the plane, spiralling through the air as the plane continued on without them, falling down into the river below.

"Light, now!" Fang called while holding onto her tightly. The pinkette pulled the ripcord and grimaced as they were both torn upwards, floating silently down after an adrenaline packed day. "Get me within not-dying range of the river and I'll let go." Fang said while Lightning kept her arms firmly around her waist.

"No. We're both falling together, whether this parachute holds or not." Lightning snapped, gripping Fang even tighter. Thankfully it wouldn't be a concern, a small silver lining in a really bad day and the only thing that had gone right for them at all.

They dropped into the cold water of the river, and both immediately began to swim for the shore. They crawled up the bank and collapsed on the grass, panting for breath.

"Worst. Vacation. Ever." Lightning muttered, checking Fang over for injuries. Aside from a few bruises and looking like a drowned rat, the Pulsian was unharmed.

"I'm going to kill Vanille when we get back. If we can figure out where the hell we even are." Fang said, sitting up and giving her partner a relieved hug. "You ok? Instincts spot on as usual."

"Well you were looking for more excitement, this enough for you?" Lightning asked, wet, grumpy and ready for a bed. Or a drink. Whichever came first at this point.

Fang sighed and stood, helping Lightning up from the ground. "The next time I'm going to just ask for a quiet beer instead of hurtling through the sky after escaping a death trap. Next time we're taking the fucking train."

The two stood side by side and looked towards the city they found themselves in. Lightning frowned and cast her gaze over the unfamiliar skyline against the early evening sky. "Fang, this isn't Luxerion."

A long drawn out groan echoed off the banks as the Pulsian kicked at a rock at her feet. She patted her pockets to find them empty. No wallets, no phones, no weapons. This was not what she had anticipated at all. It was meant to be a nice quick trip, hit up a few fancy cafés and restaurants, go see a museum or something, then head home and go back to being bored. Fang stared hard at the signs and billboards nearby that had a Triads logo plastered on it in plain view.

"Then where the fuck are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The rain soaked path created a reflective image of the buildings on the concrete as they walked through the city streets. They were stuck in foreign territory that appeared to be run by a group more dangerous and resourced than the gangs they were up against in Eden. Here the corruption was flaunted as a trophy, even the council building lit up in possessive red hues.

Lightning scratched at her arm and flinched at a passing car who had blared their horn at another motorist. Fang caught the movement and pulled her closer by the waist. She grit her teeth in frustration at the situation they found themselves in, no access to their funds, communications or crew. They were a far cry from their high life in Eden. Hell, they didn't even know where they'd landed.

"Hey, excuse me," Fang said to a man walking past, putting on her most professional, warm and friendly voice. "I was wondering if you could help. We are on a layover but slept through the announcements, could you tell us where we are?"

The business man scoffed and shook his head in amusement. "Ladies, you look more like you got on the wrong end of a mugger. I'd say you should go report whatever has happened to the police but... There hasn't been a point to their presence in this city for years. If you couldn't tell from the bright lights, constant noise and... Well you can't even call it a seedy underbelly when it's all right here in front of you... You're in Yusnaan."

Fang bowed, giving her thanks and the man went on his way. She turned to the pinkette and gave her a blank look. Lightning was busy staring at the city hall, drenched in an aggressive red glow. "It's a city well south of Eden, island state on the edge of a desert. Party capital of Nova Chrysalia. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't heard of it." Lightning finally said with a shrug.

"Well excuse me for living an _insular_ life dealing with shit in my own back yard." Fang huffed and began to walk ahead in frustration. "No money, no phone, no idea who to trust... we are in a whole mess of trouble."

They continued walking in silence, Lightning scouring her memories for anything about the gang activity in this southern city. She mainly focused on the gangs in Eden and the countless analytical reports on NORA's former exploits, and didn't touch anything outside her jurisdiction. She could however recall a colleague submitting a report about crimes going unanswered in this district, and how they were concerned that whatever Yusnaan's version of the Guardian Corps were, they were being paid off to look the other way. While it explained the man's earlier words to them, it did little to help their situation or ease Lightning's growing distress.

Fang paused in her movements, feeling exhausted. Like some kind of karmic retribution finally catching up to her, it looked like she would be sleeping on the streets once more. She had long accepted whatever punishment the gods ordained to throw at her for her part in the downfall of Oerba, no matter how much the elder hidden away in the Warrens back in Eden told her otherwise. But it wasn't fair that Lightning would suffer the same fate. They found an overhang they could find refuse under, and hid from the Light smattering of rain that dotted at her eyes.

"I was hoping I'd be on my own when karma decided to rear its head." Fang sighed heavily, feeling defeated and lost. Lightning frowned and pulled at Fang's wrist, tugging her further along.

"Still haven't stopped punishing yourself for Oerba, huh? Fang, this has nothing to do with karmic punishment and everything to do with the fact that we weren't quite as finished with the Fal'Cie as we thought."

Lightning paused, watching a busker near the local train station playing away on a wind instrument to a backing track. A jazzy tune filled the night air, with a few spectators hovering to listen to the performance. They locked eyes for a moment through the crowd, and the musician gave a little wink as he continued to play. Lightning moved up beside Fang and hugged her gently, burying herself into the crook of the Pulsian's neck.

"We'll be ok, Fang. I promise we'll figure something out and get home."

The brunette gave a short harrumph and Lightning felt her tense in her arms. Fang's attention was drawn towards a large man with a couple of friends, walking towards the group. The audience immediately dispersed, and the busker became a little more rigid in his movements, quieter in his tune. The trio were very coordinated, and she concluded that they were flying colours. The leader walked right up to the small boy, and shoved him into the wall.

Fang growled low in her throat and immediately moved to intervene, but was caught and held by Lightning. "We don't want to risk anything in our current position. Just… Wait." She hissed in warning, feeling the Pulsian tense even more in rage. The boy with the flute refused to make eye contact with the thugs, keeping his head bowed and away from them.

"Where's your permit, boy?" The leader asked with a sneer coating his voice. The busker pointed at the small case of coins he had collected, that had a small piece of paper attached that served as his permission to busk there. The tall, imposing man leant down and gave the case a once over, before shutting it and tucking it under his arm. "I think I'll need to take this as payment for the incorrect paperwork, whelp." The boy didn't protest, but his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Fang ground her teeth in her head as she watched them leave, laughing about their cruelty as they left. It was too reminiscent of growing up in Oerba. The kid reminded her too much of Vanille in her youth. Before Lightning could stop her she chased after the trio, shoulder charging the nearest one into a nearby bin. The leader whirled around and snarled, eliciting a feral grin from the Pulsian. She winked at him and took off into a nearby alleyway, the others giving chase. Fang raced through the narrow passageway until she hit a dead end, dumpsters and a building barring her path. Turning with a smile, she rolled her shoulders and gestured at them with a crook of her hand.

"Come and get me boys." She purred, finally feeling like this was something she could control.

She dodged the first swing from an enraged thug and planted a few quick jabs into his ribs in retaliation. Fang spun and kicked her heel out, smashing into the face of one of the men who was attempting to get inside her guard. Another had flanked her and got his arms underneath hers, lifting her up by the shoulders. The leader stepped towards her and clocked her hard in the face, sending blood into the nearby wall from her lip. If anything the injury only spurred her on, and she laughed from the battle lust roaring through her veins.

Fang kicked out and connected with the leader's shin, and then used her momentum to run up his body. She flipped herself out of the grip of the thug behind her and twisted her arms around to brutally snap his neck. She landed just as the leader tackled her to the ground and brandished a weapon in her face. There were no cocky words from the man as he clicked the hammer back and tightened his grip. The brunette's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before a steel trashcan came into view, smashing into his head and sending his shot wide. The leader flew into the wall headfirst, cracking his skull on the bricks. He dropped like a lead weight, and didn't get back up. Lightning was breathing heavily, her glare alternating between the bodies in the alley and her partner.

"... Knew you'd catch up eventually," Fang said meekly with a shrug. The pinkette's upper lip twitched in irritation and she reluctantly helped the Pulsian up. Lightning took a couple of minutes to search the thugs, grabbing the gun and any wallets she could find. Sadly, none of them carried any phones on them to call up a tactful retreat.

"Etro's Gate, Fang. We've barely been here five minutes and you're already looking to go get yourself killed?" Lightning growled, picking up the instrument case that had been dropped during the altercation. She handed it to her wife roughly and nodded towards the exit of the alley.

Fang gulped and made a tactful retreat, knowing she was probably going to cop it later from the stoic former Guardian Corps officer. She spat out blood from her mouth and headed back in the direction of the station to find the busker still there, being hugged by a small teenage girl. The Pulsian walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "I think you dropped this, love. Why don't you get out of here before anyone else tries to take your hard-earned coin?"

He looked up at her, bewildered. "You… You got my case back?" He asked, uncertain as he jingled the case to hear the coin. "But you… You're hurt!"

"Eh, all in a day's work kid. I'll be fine."

The girl with the musician gave both Fang and Lightning a once over and raised her eyebrow. "Looks like this is an average day's work for you if you were so willing to seek death… Haven't seen you around before. Tourists?"

Lightning laughed quietly, the sound tired and strained. "You could say that. Not by choice I'm afraid."

The girl nodded, deep in thought. She helped the musician up and whispered something in his ear. He clutched at the case tighter and hummed in agreement with whatever he was being told. "I'm Vaan. This is Penelo. If you took on The Lucavi and lived, you're obviously not fans of their handiwork in Yusnaan. You need to get off the streets in case there's reinforcements on their way."

"It isn't like we have anywhere to go, if you can point us to somewhere we can stay that's safe while we figure out what to do we'd be appreciative." Lightning said, looking around at the dreary city that was starting to clear of people in the late evening. Fang stood close and put a tentative arm around her, hoping some of the anger at her brash behaviour was settling down. She inwardly thanked Lady Luck that Lightning leant into the contact instead of pushing her away. Though Fang knew with a sinking feeling she wasn't out of the woods for her earlier stunt. There was a noticeable shiver than ran through Lightning's pale skin, and Fang realised that her partner was likely freezing from the wet weather and their earlier dip in the river.

"I think it'll be ok if you come with us. You'll have to meet Balthier, he's the sort of volunteered head of the camp down in the warehouse district. But considering how you helped us I think you'll be alright."

The two teens started to hurry off, with Fang and Lightning having to work to keep up with them in their exhausted state. They were lead to the industrial district, to a back corner near a warehouse that was stacked with half buried shipping crates in the sand. Homeless people of varying ages sat around fires, and the boy named Vaan had rushed over to a short, blonde-haired man in the centre of the camp near the largest of the fires. Despite his homeless status, the man held himself proudly like he was some lost lineage of royalty. After a few minutes of what appeared to be hushed, rapid debate the man walked over with the boy in tow.

"So, I hear you two are in need of safe haven," He said, looking them both over with disdain. Fang nodded and put her hand out in greeting,trying not to feel self conscious that she was introducing herself covered in dirt and blood.

"Good evenin' sir. My name is-"

"I'm well aware of who you are, Oerba Yun Fang. What I am more interested in is why you're here. What brings Ragnarok and her Saviour of Eden bride to our fair city?" He interjected with a chuckle that sounded anything but jovial. The Pulsian shifted uneasily on her feet, glancing back to her partner for some assistance. Lightning stepped forward and bowed politely.

"It wasn't by choice, sir. We were boarding a flight to Luxerion when the plane was hijacked by the Triads. We were taken against our will for an audience with someone claiming to be the Maker, whoever that is. We escaped by jumping out of the plane. Landed in the harbour before the plane crashed." Lightning offered in explanation, in the hopes that the honesty would placate him. His eyebrows raised and he nodded approvingly. The man visibly relaxed and shifted his weight onto his back foot, folding his arms in a casual demeanour.

"I'm impressed. Well, I suppose any enemy of the Triads are friends of ours. Welcome to the Strahl, I am Balthier Bunansa, the unofficial... Caregiver of this camp, such as it is. I'm sure the opulence isn't anything you're used to these days, but we have what would pass as a dry space to sleep and something that would remotely constitute as food." He finally held out his hand in greeting and Fang clasped it with a grateful smile.

"I grew up on the streets and lived in sewers, mate. I think I'll be just fine. How'd you know who we were anyway?" She asked as he led the two over to a nearby shipping crate that was buried in the ground. Balthier didn't respond, opening up the hatch on the top of it and climbing the ladder down. He flicked a lever on a lantern hung on the wall of the container to illuminate the makeshift room. There were rags and shabby material hung everywhere, but the one thing that drew their eye was a laminated Ragnarok poster that was being used to patch up a rusted hole in the container. "Right. That explains that then." Fang said sheepishly, scratching at the back of her head.

"We all find it fascinating, that a criminal gang could somehow achieve such celebrity status and be praised in their city. You did a lot of good for the less fortunate in the Warrens, so maybe you're someone worth offering shelter to for a night. This is a spare room of sorts, since the previous occupant was… Removed by the Triads. If you can hold out until morning we'll see if we can find some food for you." Balthier mused while scratching at his face. He turned to head back up the ladder but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Here, see if you can get anything for your camp with this." Lightning said as she offered up all the money she'd found in the wallets collected. There was at least several hundred gil in her hand, and she stuffed it all in his. His eyebrows raised at the amount and a slow grin formed across his face.

"This will be enough for a fine feast, and even some supplies that are needed for a few here, thank you. Get some rest, I'll send Vaan for you in the morning and we can talk some more." He bade them goodnight and exited the container, quietly shutting the hatch behind him, leaving them alone and safe for the moment.

Lightning looked at their surroundings and smiled. "At least you're not threatening to cut me out of my jeans this time," she muttered quietly, Fang's sharp hearing catching her words. "Reminiscent, don't you think?"

With a hum of agreement, Fang carefully lifted the lamp from the wall. She spotted some fabric and furs in one corner that closely resembled a bed and took Lightning by the hand. After carefully placing the lamp within reach but not where it could accidentally be knocked over, she collapsed onto the makeshift mattress with a groan.

"What. A fucking. Night." Fang complained, rolling over to regard her partner. Lightning sat down gingerly and took her boots off before laying back to stare at the ceiling. There was a few hesitant moments before she finally rolled into the Pulsian, taking up her usual spot pressed in against Fang's chest. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, Light." Fang whispered against the pale hair, kissing the top of the pinkette's head gently.

"You know how I hate unknowns, Fang. There are way too many unknowns here. After a rough night coming into the alleyway to find you with a gun to your head… It was too much. You shouldn't have risked yourself for that kid's money. But," Lightning pre-empted the protest and shushed the Pulsian with a finger to her lips, "I'm glad you did. We wouldn't have wound up here if you hadn't. Just… No more running off without me, ok? Especially in this place. You wanna beat someone within an inch of their life, you tell me and we'll go together. Alright?"

Fang leant down and kissed her, filling her heart with warmth at the sensations running through her body at the touch. "You got it, sweetheart." She purred, pulling up the furs. For now, they could relax and recharge in each other's arms, safe from the uncharted territory that lay beyond the container. Lightning reached over to snuff out the lantern before returning to her prized place against her wife. They would face the nightmare they've landed in, later.

* * *

 _AN -_ Oooh an author's not on the bottom this time! woosh! There's a vague reference in this chapter to the "elder hidden in the Warrens", if you haven't read it, its chapter 4 of Starting Block. But yaaaay new characters- can you guess what game I was playing through when I started to write this a few months back?


	3. Chapter 3

There was no real indication morning had arrived, but Fang's eyes opened regardless. She stretched tentatively, checking her aching muscles for field of movement and found a noticeable absence next to her. Looking around sleepily, Fang discovered that Lightning was not with her and sat up quickly. Throwing back the furs, she scrambled from the bed and hurriedly put her shoes on before climbing the ladder to the hatch. It opened just as she reached it, and to her relief she saw her partner staring down at her.

"About time you got up, was beginning to think you were going to sleep through the entire day." Lightning said, helping Fang up from the underground container with an amused smirk. The brunette hissed at the bright sun and scowled.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not as late as you think. I'm just messing with you." Lightning answered with a cheeky grin. She laughed as Fang swatted her on the rear and pulled her in close. The two shared a kiss, ignoring the varied whistles and hollering from their surroundings. The pinkette led her partner by the hand over to a shaded area where Vaan was helping Penelo dish out breakfast. The boy waved them over and handed them some food and a coffee served in a tin.

"Just watch your lips, sometimes we miss spots when we're working down the edges so we can use them for drinking."

The pair nodded and gave their thanks before sitting down near a small fire where Balthier was calmly waiting. Fang winced at the first sip of coffee, the taste closer to rust than the bean she'd grown to love since moving to Eden. But she took it in stride, turning to the leader of the camp and raising her makeshift mug to the man. "Gotta thank you for your hospitality mate, didn't think we'd find a friend in this foreign city."

"There are friends everywhere, if you know where to look." Balthier replied with a casual shrug, motioning for Vaan to come over with the food. "Your partner has been filling me in with what has transpired over the last night. It would seem you've caused enough trouble with ending the Fal'Cie in Eden to draw the ire of The Maker. It will be difficult for you to get out of here unscathed, let alone contact your friends back home. The Triads own everything here."

Fang frowned at her plate of food, a modest serving of scrambled eggs and a bread roll. She stabbed at it with a fork in an attempt to restrain her anger. "Difficult, but not impossible, right? Sounds like we have some new friends to make."

Balthier leant back and beckoned Penelo over. "You already have a few. There is a bar downtown that will be friendly for you. The owner can be a bit... Difficult to handle. But don't piss him off and you should be fine. This little one will take you there to make sure you get there in one piece."

After their morning meal and their thanks, they left the camp and headed off with the young girl, skipping away in front of them. Lightning was more than a little self-conscious at their appearance, they both still looked dishevelled and filthy. "We really need to duck into a clothing store and pick up something that doesn't make us look like street urchins. Find a shower somewhere." She muttered, sliding her hand into Fang's. The brunette chuckled and gave her wife a once-over as they walked downtown.

"With what money sweetheart? The Triads have us over a barrel here. It isn't like Rikku would have been insane enough to stick a _Style Ragnarok_... Here... Oh." She trailed off, staring up at her face on the front of a _Style Ragnarok_ storefront. "I guess she is insane." Fang mused, whistling to Penelo to get her to stop. She nodded towards the door and gave a grin. "Just gonna duck in here for a sec, darlin'. We need to get a little bit more... Respectable, you know?"

The trio entered the store to a couple of gasps of recognition and approached the front counter. The girl behind the counter gave a broad smile and waved. "Welcome to Style Ragnarok and how can I he-ohhhhly shit you're them. You're Oerba Yun Fang and Lightning Farron! Holy. Um. I mean. How may I help you ma'am? Uh, ma'am's?" She squeaked, looking thoroughly overwhelmed.

"You are just too cute for words little missy." Fang drawled, putting on the charm heavily. "Listen, as you can see we're a little... In need of some new threads. Thought you could help us out."

The store clerk nodded enthusiastically and clapped her hands. "Of course! Gosh they always told us about the Ragnarok _discount code_ in training but I never thought I'd actually get to use it! Out the back with me please, ladies." She cheered, leading them through a curtain towards the storage area. Penelo hung around the shop mindlessly perusing the items while the other two entered a small room lined with clothes.

"The hell is this?" Lightning queried, confused by the somewhat less outlandish attire on the coat hangers. The clerk raised an eyebrow and looked them both over.

"The boss has these put in every store just in case you two, Gadot, Paine and herself ever needed anything. There's a shower through that door, weapons in that closet and an encrypted burn phone in that case there. I'll leave you to it, just let me know when you're done." The clerk skipped out of the room, leaving the two women alone looking dumbfounded.

"Rikku's a clever little minx isn't she?" Fang said aloud, perusing the racks. Everything from three-piece business suits to dresses to leather jackets and jeans graced the coat hangers, and everything was in her size. "Etro, she's really thought of everything."

Lightning was staring at the cabinet of guns and picked up the burn phone from the case on the dresser. "Nice to know we're predictable enough that they know we're going to get in trouble no matter where we go-" She said, suddenly cut off by the phone in her hand ringing. "...Hello?" She answered hesitantly.

"Oh thank the gods it's you," Vanille's welcomed voice replied, sounding both strained and relieved. "Are you ok? Where's Fang, is she ok?"

Lightning could have cried. She put the phone on speaker and moved close to her partner. "We're here Vanille, we're fine." She said, seeing Fang's eyes snap towards the phone.

"'Nille? Is that you? How the fuck did you get this number?"

Another familiar voice laughed in the background on the other end of the phone. "You can thank me for that, Fangy. You both got into so much trouble when we were taking on the Fal'Cie that when I started building these stores that it would be a handy way to track you should anything happen. Give you backup when outside of Eden." Rikku explained, her voice sounding similarly relieved.

Lightning looked dumbfounded. "... You mean these stores are fronts?"

"Duh. What, do you think we'd just open up a bunch of these stores so we could peddle T-shirts? Fang, Lightning, we love you but you _really_ need to pay more attention in our meetings instead of constantly eye-fucking each other across the table."

"We do _not_ -" the pinkette was cut off from her angry retort, Fang placing her hand on her arm gently with a shake of her head. There would be time for their usual banter later.

"For what it's worth, thanks Rikku. You always do have the best ideas." The Pulsian said quietly, just relieved to hear a familiar voice. She quickly filled the two in over what happened, and paused while the appropriate amount of cursing from Vanille.

"Psicom has no jurisdiction in Yusnaan. And the Triads control the airports and the docks. I'm not sure how we're going to get you out of there."

Lightning peeked out the curtain to see Penelo sitting on a chair behind the counter, smiling as the clerk gave her a drink and some cookies. "I'm not sure we're ready to go just yet." She said quietly, meaning to only keep it to herself. Fang heard her and raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right? Why stay when we've got our ticket out of here?"

The pinkette shook her head and took the tanned hand in her own. "But we don't. The Triads came after us, Fang. You heard this Maker before he ended that little conference in the sky. The orders were to take us out and then move on the city. Eden isn't safe anymore and neither are we. If we go back we're just putting targets on our backs and waiting for the inevitable bullet. For everyone. We are all at risk now while the Triad still operates."

Fang groaned and shoved her free hand against her head, pressing the heel of her palm into her temple. "So, you're saying we need to attempt to take out the Triads, aren't you?"

"At least disable them, give them a reason to leave us the hell alone. If they get taken out in the process, well then bonus for us. You were looking for something to do, weren't you? Vanille, how safe is this phone?"

She heard a scoff in response. "This is me you're talking to, Light. It's safe."

"I need you to gather whatever intel you can and put it on a secure server. Keep working on a way for us to get home. It will help if we need an extraction. Put the word out to Bartholomew, see if he has any building contracts he has in place or can get in down here. We're going to do some ground work here and see what we can uncover." She ended the call after a final goodbye and turned just in time for Fang to press her up against the dresser. The brunette ran her tongue along her neck and suckled at the pulse point.

"Gods, I love it when you get all... Tactical." Fang growled with a sultry tone, helping Lightning out of her ruined clothes. She was obviously happy with their turn in luck for the better. The pinkette chuckled and returned the favour and helped Fang out of her own buttons. Before the Pulsian could get any further though, a fresh shirt was shoved against her chest with a raised eyebrow from her partner.

"Fang, there's places we have to be. There'll be time enough for that later." Lightning replied, ignoring the pout that threatened to undo her resolve. They quickly showered and returned to get changed. "Think we can use some of this money in the stash to help out the people over at the Strahl?" she asked.

Fang nodded in agreement, shrugging the clean black button up shirt over her shoulders. She left it open over the white tank top she'd put on earlier, and adjusted her laces on her boots. Her mood was vastly improved from the night previous, now that they had direction and a foothold. They loaded up with gear and she stared wistfully at a replica of her favourite lance she'd left back in Eden. "Hmmmm maybe next time." She muttered, pocketing the last of the cash and heading back out the front. Penelo gave the two women a once over and whistled.

"Sure do clean up well, Fang, Lightning. You ready to keep going?"

The pinkette nodded and gave her thanks to the cashier. "Listen, we may be back here from time to time..."

The cashier waved dismissively. "Code for the back entrance is 171-209. That'll get you into the storeroom any time you need ok? Was a pleasure helping you today and feel free to come back any time!"

They left the store feeling renewed and relieved at Rikku's uncanny foresight. Following Penelo through the streets, they found themselves in a district that looked like it would glow neon in the evening with all the signs littering the buildings. It was gritty and filthy, and Fang felt right at home.

Approaching a black walled building, the young blonde stuck a thumb in the direction of the door. "This is as far as I go, I've gotta go check in with the Viera over on the east side."

"Viera?" Lightning queried, eyeing the entrance to the bar.

"They're uh... A group that helps fund a few things over at the Strahl. Though... Um..."

Fang chuckled and put her arm around the pinkette's waist. "They're pickpockets, right? Here," She said, fishing around in her wallet and pulling out a handful of notes. "Keep some for yourself and get something nice. We'll swing by a little later on yeah?"

Penelo beamed and her eyes widened at the bundle of currency. "Thanks! See you guys later, try not to get yourselves killed, ok?" She cheered, running off down the street. The two women watched her leave before turning back to the bar. Lightning pressed in closer to the brunette and sighed.

"Doesn't this feel like déjà vu? At least you're not carrying me this time," she said, amused as Fang kissed her on the top of the head. They headed into the establishment and immediately ducked for cover when a shotgun blast splintered the doorway beside their heads.

"Fuck... I don't recall Lebreau trying to shoot us!" Fang growled, grabbing her own gun and taking the safety off. A large man loomed behind the bar, enormous shotgun in his hand.

"Haven't you bastards taken enough? What else do you motherfuckers want?" He roared, opening fire and blowing apart his establishment.

"Etro's fucking Gate man, we haven't taken shit! We were told to come here by Balthier!" Fang shouted from her spot, hidden in a booth. The shots stopped, and loud, heavy footsteps clunked around the bar. A metal hand closed around the Pulsian's shirt and lifted her clear off the ground. The tall, imposing man had leant over the back of the Booth and grabbed her before she could even register his presence.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your tiny little neck." He said with a snarl, spittle flying from his lips. Lightning came into view, hands up in surrender.

"We don't mean any harm, Balthier from the Strahl gave us your place as somewhere we could go to find help. Please."

His eyes narrowed at Lightning's words and his eyes darted back and forth between them. "Wait. I know you. You're the broads on the posters. Ragnarok." He slowly let the brunette go, lowering her to the ground. "Tooth or something?"

"It's _Fang._ "

Lightning stifled a laugh at the outraged expression on her partner's face. "My name is Lightning Yun-Farron. This is Oerba Yun-Farron Fang."

"Barret." The bartender replied gruffly, walking back to the bench and pouring a trio of shots. He immediately downed one and gestured to the other two. "Friend of Balthier's? Sorry about the shotgun welcome. Been a rough week. The Triads wanted to buy the place and offered me chicken feed for it. I told them where they could stick their alleged _generous offer_. Now they're tryin' to drive me under with bad business _and_ tryin' to take my little Marlene to boot. My business partner got taken a few days ago. God, I hope she's alright."

The two women shared a knowing glance at each other, and the brunette nodded. "So, where would we find her?" Fang asked, downing her shot and allowing the slow burn of the alcohol to fire along her nerves for a few seconds. Barret raised an eyebrow at the gang leader and scoffed.

"What's it to you?"

"Simple," Lightning supplied, holding the shot glass up at eye level. "We need help, and you need to know we can be trusted. What better way than to get your business partner back?"

The bartender's eyes narrowed as he considered her words. It made sense, and he could test the mettle of the two women before him. He sighed and scribbled down an address on a piece of paper. "Here. Dockside warehouse. 11pm tonight. I appreciate what you're tryin' to do but don't get yourselves killed in the process."

"Aye aye," Fang drawled with a lazy salute and snatched up the paper. She eyed the address and handed it over to her partner. "When we come back, can ya at least check that it's us first before you try to blow our bloody heads off?"

* * *

The street light flickered outside of the warehouse, barely illuminating the entrance. If it weren't for the heavy security out the front, they likely wouldn't have found the right one.

"Etro, it's like they don't even bother with the art of subtlety." Fang complained. Lightning frowned and checked out the people milling about the parking lot.

"It's an illegal fight ring." She concluded as they moved into the crowd. People were placing bets left right and centre. "How will we know who is Barrett's business partner?"

The Pulsian shrugged and eyeballed the various genres of scum surrounding the ring as they entered. "Said they called her The Caged Heart or something."

Caged Heart... The name had to be a pseudonym, Lightning surmised. Her concerns amplified at the roar of the crowd and a familiar face stepping into the ring. Fang's face lit up in recognition, her expression falling once she realised the implications.

"Shit. It's Tifa... They're forcing her to fight." Fang growled, hackles up and rage rising. She spied someone over by the back door and headed towards them. "Oi buddy, what's a girl gotta do to get in on this action?"

The guard loomed over her, giving her a disdainful gaze. He jerked his thumb towards the back where a wiry man was counting cash for an even larger man behind him. They made eye contact and beckoned the women over.

"A celebrity in our midst, I see. Come to partake in our festivities or are you just seeking a quick death?" he bellowed, eyeing them over with a predatory gaze. Lightning didn't bother to hide her look of disgust, Fang giving a pointed sneer.

"Just lookin' to get my kicks, and help out an old mate at the same time. What's Lockhart worth to you?"

The fat man chuckled and gave Fang a leering once-over, leaning forward in his seat. "If it means I get to watch your ass get beat, Oerba Yun Fang, you are welcome to enter the ring. But Lockhart is not up for release at this time."

"You're a business man. Ba'Gamnan, right?" Lightning intervened with a hand on her partner's shoulder. She recognised his weather-worn face from old reports back at the precinct. A criminal from the Bangaa family out in the western deserts, he had attempted to build a ring out Bodhum way when she was hitting her stride in the GC.

"Let's talk simple numbers. Announce your prize fighter that will be going up against Fang. She loses, you get to witness some entertainment for the evening. She wins, you keep the winnings from everyone betting against her, and Lockhart goes free. Surely you don't enjoy being under the thumb of the triads here?"

The man considered her with a stern gaze. It was calculated, and with every second that passed they could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Very well," He answered finally. "Put on a show before your inevitable beat down, Yun Fang…" Ba'Gamnan drawled with a malicious grin that was all teeth. There was a reason he was called "The Reptile of The Ring" back at the precinct.

The duo were led down the back to the locker rooms and Tifa was sitting on a bench with head bowed, leaning on her hands. "So what's a fine looking lady like yourself doing in a shithole like this?" Fang quipped, amusing herself with the disgusted expression that faded into recognition as the long-haired woman looked up.

"Sweet Etro! Fang! Light!" Tifa cried, launching herself at the Pulsian and wrapped her arms tight around her neck. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Lightning sighed with a tired laugh and shook her head. "A long and convoluted story that involves the triads and us jumping out of a plane." The long-haired brunette gave them a blank stare.

"Honestly? If it were anyone else _other_ than you two I'd call bullshit on that story. I take it you met Barrett? That'd be the only way you'd have known where to find me..." she replied with a slump of her shoulders. Fang nodded and ran her hand through her own dark locks.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get the splinters out of my hair from him trying to blow my head off. We're here to bust you out. If I win the next fight, the money he makes from nobody betting on me will more than cover any applicable _exit fees_..."

Neither missed the immediate shrinking from their friend as she paled. "Shit. Shit shit shit... He's planned this... He has to have..." Tifa muttered, beginning to pace the length of the locker room. "Fang, you have to take Lightning and get out of here. I'll be ok."

The pinkette placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder to steady the woman. "What's he planned? Who is she up against?"

"I don't know his real identity, the other fighters just call him Exdeath."

"Sounds like a charmer." Fang commented, looking at her wife with an uncertain gaze. Lightning wasn't paying attention, her focus already on her phone. Her eyes darted across the screen as she furiously typed away.

"I just sent a message to Vanille. She's going to look up whatever she can and... Hang on." She answered her phone and walked away from the other two, speaking in hushed whispers while Fang kept her hand on Tifa's back in support. The Pulsian watched the tension in her wife's shoulders as she spoke on the phone and her stomach lurched. Maybe this wasn't the smartest of plans. Maybe they were gluttons for punishment after all.

"Shit," Lightning breathed, hanging up the phone. "He's ex-military. Death squad from the civil unrest over east in Orience. Belongs high up in a gang by the name of the Fiends of Chaos. Fang..."

The brunette stepped forward and took her by the chin, kissing her chastely on the lips. "Don't worry about it, love. When has death ever stopped me?" She said with a wink, before unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging it off her shoulders. Lightning's gaze immediately tracked down to the tattoos over her abdomen and she felt her left eye twitch. "Tifa, help strap me up yeah?" Fang called out to the other brunette, watching her grab the tape and begin to wrap it around her hands. "Any tips for me in the ring?"

"Sure," Tifa replied, her voice tight. "Don't die."

"Helpful."

Fang tested her grip once the tape was done and then rolled her neck around to loosen the muscles. "Be just like old times, Light. This is how I used to put food on the table for Vanille and me, after all."

Lightning simply grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss that was all promise and a desperate attempt to mask her fear. "Listen to Tifa's advice. I'm counting in you to make it out of that ring in one piece."

The Pulsian nodded and walked out of the locker room, making her way to the ring entrance. In nothing but her jeans and black sports bra, she was sure she cut an interesting figure to the other fighters in the hallway as she passed. The announcer called her name and she took a breath, before exiting the door and stepping into the cage.

There was a few hollers and cheers from the audience but for the most part the crowd was a collective dull murmur. Their noise turned into an aggressive roar when the announcer called for Exdeath to enter the ring. Fang gaped at the sheer size of the man, who at that moment she felt was as tall as a behemoth on his hind legs.

"It'll just be like old times, I said. How I used to put food on the table, I said. Famous last words, never better spoken. Fuck."

The bald man was all muscle, and he revelled in the queasy look on Fang's face as he cracked his knuckles. He wore army pants and thick boots, his torso a smattering of gang tattoos that rivalled her own.

"I know you," He observed, sneering at her far smaller frame. "Boss has a tag out on you. You're a long way from Eden, little girl. Shame you've come all this way to be destroyed."

With a sniff of distaste Fang ignored the jab and put herself into the ready position, and the announcer stepped out of the ring. "It's how I put food on the table, I was a goddamn cage fighter in Oerba. I got this." She assured herself, before all confidence went out the window once Exdeath made his move.

The bell hadn't even rung yet and he was already moving forward, his speed belying his massive size. The first impact of his fist against Fang's ribs had her skidding back against the cage, back slamming against the chain links. Her heartrate increased tenfold at the reality of the situation, and she shook herself out of her shock and went on the offensive.

"Ha ha ha… Amusing…" Exdeath chortled as she tried to land hits on him. Anything she was connecting with was like punching a bag of formed concrete. It didn't even look like he felt it.

Lightning watched on from the sidelines with fear on her face. Tifa was next to her, chewing at her thumbnail as she watched Fang get the lights beaten out of her. "Etro, Lightning, what are we going to do?"

There was no response, Lightning staring intensely at the cage as if willing Fang to pick herself up and fight back. The brunette was bruised and bleeding, breathing heavily. Even though she looked like she'd been put through a gauntlet, she was still on her feet and refused to fall.

"I admire your dedication to life. But it's time to prepare for the afterlife." Exdeath growled, throwing a few more punches that Fang somehow managed to dodge despite her exhaustion.

"You first, ugly."

"Yun Fang!"

Her name rang out over the din of the crowd but she couldn't focus on it. Probably some prick trying to distract her. She blocked a few more punches and only just managed to slide out of the way of a brutal kick aimed at her neck.

" _Mal'am_!"

Fang's neck nearly jarred with how fast she turned, eyes scanning the crowd while trying to stay away from the massive fists that kept trying to take her head from her shoulders. Perhaps it was a figment of her imagination. Was she getting a concussion? Maybe. Her opponent hit like a tonne of bricks so it was entirely likely she was hallucinating.

" _Ghutane kee hadataal! Baen! Yah kamajor hai!_ "

The voice cut through the crowd. This time she knew it wasn't in her head and spun around, slamming her foot into the side of his knee cap. Exdeath bellowed in agony and dropped to the ground. With all the force she could muster, Fang planted a brutal kick to his face. The sound of it practically reverberated through the warehouse as he fell to the deck, out cold. Fang stood there, fists balled and panting while covered in a thin sheen of sweat and blood splatter. She painted a terrifying picture as she maintained the deadly expression on her face.

"Yun Fang Yun Fang YUN FANG YUN FANG!"

The crowd began to erupt in a chant, even if they all just lost their money it was an incredible fight. She wasn't focused on the praise though. Her eyes skimmed the crowd, searching for the source of the warning. Lightning pushed her way into the ring and pulled her face around, checking the injuries and shining a flashlight in her eyes to check for a concussion. Fang battered her away, still looking around.

"What are you trying to find in this sea of people?" Lightning asked, leading her out of the cage and through to the locker room. Fang fought the movement initially, until a wave of exhaustion overthrew her and she relented.

"Dunno. Must have been imagining what I heard."

The pinkette arched an eyebrow and hummed. "You mean whoever was shouting at you in Pulsian? What did he say?"

Right. Fang hadn't imagined it at all. Wouldn't have figured that anyone from Oerba would be this far south, let alone still willing to use the old tongue. "He.. Told me to strike Exdeath's left knee. I guess whoever the bloke was knew he had a weakness there. Would have likely not survived that if I hadn't got that hot tip."

The door to the locker room burst open and Ba'gamman sauntered in, flanked by two armed guards. "A deeply fascinating evening, I will say. You were very confident that she would win. Only two people bet on Exdeath to lose." He mused, staring pointedly at Lightning. The pinkette shrugged and folded her arms.

"I always have faith that my partner will pull through. We did take on the Fal'Cie in Eden and won."

The large man chuckled with a smile that looked malicious and reptilian. "That you did. And now I wonder if your presence here invites the same disaster that befell Barthandelus and his ilk."

The women in the room tensed as they watched the guards straighten up at their boss' words. The man simply waved dismissively with a laugh. "I have no intention of getting in the way. I am merely making an observation. Just leave me to continue my little games here and I will seek no harm."

"Not if you insist on taking people against their will." Lightning growled, stepping in front of Tifa to protect her. Ba'gamman looked impressed and bowed.

"She was an exception to the rule, a demand from the Fiends of Chaos. You'll learn quickly that many of us are not in a position to decline the Triads in Yusnaan. Take her _and_ your winnings. I know you bet on the Yun to win." He sighed, throwing and envelope filled with cash at her chest before turning to leave.

"So... That's it? I'm free?" Tifa asked hesitantly when they were alone. Fang slung an exhausted arm around her and led her towards the exit. They all remained silent while leaving the building, on alert in case anyone decided to try anything. They'd hate for them to have gone through all that for it to be an elaborate setup.

They took a cab back to the bar downtown and let Tifa enter first, just in case Barrett was still feeling trigger-happy. His giant arms enveloped the brunette and spun her with a rich laugh, and the duo knew it was safe to enter.

They shared a few victory drinks while Tifa regaled Barrett with exploits of their time in Eden together.

"Hey, Barrett," Fang began while trailing her finger through the condensation on the glass of beer, "How many Pulsians are there in this city? Wouldn't have thought there'd be many this far south."

He gave a short gruff sound and a shrug. "A few that I've seen. One in the marketplace, a few at the Strahl with Balthier, and a few in the alienage in the desert. Since the town went broke almost a decade ago, Oerba is a ghost town and its residents scattered far and wide."

Fang looked away with a nervous cough. It was her doing, with her time in the Port Runners that sent the town into ruin in the first place. She supposed that there would likely be problems with some of her former townspeople that may seek retribution while they were here. Pushing the thought from her mind, she took Lightning's hand gingerly in her own and kissed her knuckles.

"I dunno about you, but I could really go a real bed for once. What's say we take the winnings and book into a hotel for the night?" Fang murmured, exhaustion starting to take hold. Lightning smiled sadly and shook her head, standing up and moving out of the booth.

"No, it's not a good idea. We're safest back at the Strahl, Fang. Nobody would think to look for us there. Let's stop by a pharmacy and pick up some supplies with the cash we have and get you patched up. I suspect there's a few broken ribs."

While conceding the point, it didn't stop Fang from sighing heavily from it. "Yeah, yeah. Tifa, we're gonna book. Keep yourselves on the down low for a few days, and we'll be in touch yeah?"

The duo retraced their steps back towards the homeless camp on the outskirts of the industrial district, stopping in front of the _Style Ragnarok_ store still lit up with stylised caricatures and promotional billboards of themselves. Fang nodded towards her own proud posture in the advertisement and grinned. "At least we've managed to get ourselves a nice foothold in Yusnaan without even trying, right Sunshine?"

Lightning glared at her in outrage, not even able to warn her about her incessant need to jinx them when screeching tyres caught their attention as a black sedan slid around the corner. A burly man leant out the window with a rocket launcher in hand. Without hesitating he fired towards the store, sending the two women scrambling to get out of the way. The sedan didn't even slow down, speeding off into the night as the store exploded, sending Lightning and Fang flying amidst a sea of shattered glass. They landed hard on the street, clothing singed and covered in lacerations.

"For fucks SAKE, FANG." Lightning yelled, throwing a piece of lumber in frustration at the burning storefront. Fang groaned and crawled her way to her feet, helping her wife up with a wince.

"I know, I know. Don't tempt the gods yadda yadda. God fucking dammit."

* * *

 _AN -_ What, you thought I was going to make it easy within five minutes of them landing in a foreign city, cut off from all resources like they fucking did in Saints Row the Third? Uh, no.


	4. Chapter 4

A low groan echoed with a hollow sound in the enclosed shipping crate that Fang found herself back in. They had returned to the camp in the early hours of the morning, Fang collapsing to her knees in the sand. Balthier had rushed over and helped Lightning carry her back to their new makeshift lodgings, and worked on first aid for them both.

"How are you feeling?" Balthier called out from his seat on the opposite end of the container. Fang opened her eyes and slowly sat up, wincing in pain at the protest from her suspected broken ribs.

"Like a patchwork quilt that's been run through a grinder." She replied, her voice hoarse from exhaustion and smoke inhalation. Balthier hummed and stood, walking over to the two women and handing Fang a bottle of water. Fang took it gratefully as Lightning stirred.

"I apologise for my vigil, if you consider it intruding. Your injuries were already significant from your cage fight last night, let alone the explosion. I was concerned."

Lightning sat up and slowly pushed herself back to lean against the crate wall. "Well we certainly thank you and owe you once again for your hospitality. You're quite good with a field kit, you've had experience?"

With a nervous cough, Balthier looked away. "My father was a doctor." He offered simply, stepping away and gesturing to a pile of clothing folded by their makeshift bed. "I made some calls to a friend with the Viera. They have obtained some clothes for you, as thanks for the... generous contribution you gave yesterday." Walking to the ladder, he paused with a sigh, staring at his shoes. "Penelo told me you'd obtained a phone and were able to call home. Why are you still here?"

Lightning stared and gave him a small but determined smile that appeared to cut through her otherwise exhausted expression. "Because we've got work to be done. We freed Eden from the Fal'Cie reign, if we walked away from this place we would just condemn both ourselves for their inevitable move on Eden, _and_ the people of Yusnaan to the fate we suffered for too long. That you have suffered for too long."

With a decisive nod, Balthier began to climb the ladder to the hatch. "Rest here for now, I'll have Vaan and Penelo bring you some food a little later. Focus on getting better. We will talk more tomorrow." He assured them, disappearing out the hatch and leaving them in the dim light of the crate.

Fang settled back down into the furs, feeling defeated and pained. "Fuck. This is ridiculous. Light, how are we meant to take on this Triad mob with no resources, two guns with two clips each and clothes stolen from a group of pickpockets?"

"I don't know." Came the tired response. There were no answers to give, not yet. No tactical tricks that Lightning could think of that would get them out of this mess. "Sounds like we need to make some new friends." She finally replied, scooting closer and running her fingers through the dark locks. "We'll figure it out after some sleep. Whatever we end up doing, you're going to have to take it easy for a moment."

In the end, both were too restless to sleep, too wired from far too many events to rest properly. They climbed out of the hatch a few hours later, Lightning gingerly helping Fang out with her injuries.

Finding Balthier over in his usual spot by the fire, he appeared to be having an intense conversation with an exceedingly tall woman. They stood on the duo's approach, Balthier bowing in acknowledgment.

"Nice to see you ignoring doctor's orders," he quipped with a twitch of his brow. Fang rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"Sorry. Hard to sleep when all this is going on. Are we interrupting?"

"No, I'd actually say you're right on time." Balthier replied, gesturing for them to sit down. The tall woman observed Lightning and Fang as they carefully took a seat by the fire, avoiding further pain to their wounds. Her white hair was braided on one side in a similar fashion to Fang's, and the brunette found herself staring at it with curiousity. The mystery woman's red hued eyes met her own and Fang found her gaze torn away to the fire. The stranger had the same piercing, ethereal-looking eyes that reminded her of the elders back in Oerba, and it made her nervous.

"This is Fran, of the Viera. You were looking for friends, and she is a good place to start."

Lightning extended her hand in greeting and suppressed the eye twitch at the long, slender hand that took hers in acknowledgment. Fang also shook her hand, recognising the braids as Pulsian and felt a pit in her stomach at the reminder.

"You're looking well, for a dead woman." Fran replied, her voice kept deliberately low. "The Triads report you both killed in the plane crash. There would be many Oerbans here in this city that would take great pleasure in the Triads removing you from this world, to throw your soul into the mist."

"Would you be one of those, I take it?" Fang retorted, struggling to keep the bitter tone from her voice. Fran huffed and looked bored.

"I would not have answered Balthier's summons if I did."

The man in question cleared his throat and sighed at the fire before them. "Fact is, we're all stuck under the thumb of the Triads. If you two are willing to stick around to try to bring them down, it means you need people. Friends. Resources. Footholds that won't get a rocket launcher through the shop window. If I give you the names of people you can trust to share your... vested interest in removing the Triads and where to find them, will you help remove them from our city?"

Lightning and Fang gave each other a look, the former lieutenant knowing that slowly appearing grin on her wife's face anywhere. "So where do we start?"

"You need contacts," Fran replied bluntly, standing and using her full height to survey the camp. "I know of a garage you'll be able to acquire one. It will, as anything in this city does, come at a cost. But if what I hear of your exploits in Eden, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for a skilled driver."

This time it was Lightning's turn for her eyes to light up, and she stood up with a small bow of thanks. "Anything that can get us any kind of foothold in this city that will stick will help us greatly."

Fran moved towards the exit, giving the other two a chance to follow. "Balthier, I will be in touch. Let us go then."

Lightning was deep in thought as they walked along the street downtown. Fran's imposing height was causing all eyes to be on her as they passed other people, which suited the former lieutenant just fine. She nudged Fang to get her attention.

"If the Triads are reporting us dead that means both good and bad things for us." She said quietly. Fang's eyebrow twitched in curiousity but said nothing, giving Lightning the space to continue. "Good, because they're less likely to be actively looking for us, well, yet anyway. Bad, because they could be stepping up their plans to move on Eden."

The clearing of Fran's throat paused Lightning and Fang in their steps. "This is as far as I go. Stay hidden amongst the city until you have numbers to support any further threat."

"Appreciate the advice," Fang replied with sincerity, but received a stern glare in response.

"I have seen many of your people amongst this city, in the aftermath of Oerba's demise. Time will tell if you are here to continue that chaos, or restore the balance. May The Wood watch over you." Fran left them with those words, Fang scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Ouch. Well, I suppose I had that coming. Let's see what this is all about hm?"

A clatter from inside the workshop followed by the sounds of a struggle answered the question, and Lightning and Fang cast an exasperated glance at each other. The Pulsian clutched at her ribs and shook her head. "Might have to sit this one out. What's the sit?"

Lightning peered her head around the corner to find three suited thugs restraining a small blonde woman, gagging her so she couldn't cry out for help. The ex-lieutenant turned to Fang with a lazy shrug. "Three on one, just like old times. Do you think you're up for catching any stragglers?"

With a salute of acknowledgement Fang got into position by the door as Lightning crept around the other side. The brunette waited until her partner was in view again and gave a shrill whistle with her fingers stuck in her mouth. The trio of gang members turned towards her threateningly, which was enough for Lightning to get in and go to work.

She rushed in, taking one thug's feet out from under him and swung around hard with a wrench the pinkette had grabbed on the way in. It connected with a sickening crunch of bone and the man went down hard. The other two whirled on Lightning, drawing knives and advancing.

The blonde woman kicked out at the shin of one of the remaining attackers, not content to remain an idle spectator in this scuffle. He yelped and stumbled, putting his weight too far forward. Lightning spun and kicked her heel into the back of his neck, sending him crashing into a car door face first.

"Don't move!" The last thug standing roared, pointing a gun at Lightning's head. An entire tool box came into view, smashing him in the head and sending wrenches, pipes and bolts scattering all over the garage floor. Fang walked over, clutching at her side with a grimace of pain.

"Fuckin' arseholes... Light, can we go at least one day without having a gun pointed at our heads?"

Lightning scoffed and moved over to the mechanic to untie her. "With our lives? Not likely." She helped the woman up who bounced to her feet with an exasperated huff.

"Well thanks for that darlins'! Thought I was gonna be in a right mess if you hadn't shown up when you did. Those Lucavi are always trouble on my doorstep."

Her accented drawl was harsh yet endearing, Lightning putting her origins somewhere from the western continents. Fang stepped forward and held out her hand in greeting, charming smile engaged as always. "Happy to assist, just glad we were in the right place at the right time. I'm Fang, and this is my other, much better half, Lightning."

"Ohhhh, you're the dames that Franny told me about. Ragnarok gang, right? Well it sure ain't ideal for you to be stranded here, but y'all can at least make the most of it and cause a little mayhem while you're here I suppose. I'm Cindy, and it's a real pleasure to meet you both!"

"I like her already if she's encouraging mayhem." Fang whispered, receiving a nudge to her ribs from a sharp elbow. Lightning then realised her error and fussed over the injury as an apology. Cindy watched them with an amused smile.

"Well you two are just cute as a bug to boot! So Franny's already given me the run down of why y'all are here, but I'm stumped as to how I can help! The Lucavi have me over a barrel with their debt."

Cindy led them through to her office, kicking at a vending machine until a couple of cans rolled out. She handed them over before sagging onto a faded leather couch, staring at the ceiling.

"How much do you need, and how can we obtain it?" Lightning asked, leaning up against the door frame while cradling the soda in her hand. Cindy hummed and shrugged.

"About twenty thousand, give or take some gil. Every time I'm nearly clear of their debt they add some new _tax_ on which just triples the owings all over again. How you'd get clear is beyond me. The racing syndicate is a good start, but those races are whole handbasket of trouble. Local police turn a blind eye for the night and it stretches from one end of the main drag to the other."

Fang smiled at Lightning's knowing grin and nodded towards her wife. "Well, if you can obtain us a car, I reckon Light here can obtain you a win."

"For real? Well and truly? I do have a set of wheels, it's an older model but done up well. It was my father's pride and joy. If you can handle it, I'll give you a lend for the race. If you can do what you say and win, bring it back in one piece you can keep the darn car."

The mechanic leapt from the couch and moved back into the garage, leading the women to the back where a car was hidden by a fabric cover. With little fanfare Cindy whipped it off to reveal a beautiful older sports car, metallic silver with deep green and gold trims along the hood and sides.

For all the years that Lightning liked to think she had moved past her hot-headed days running around jacking cars for the Valefor gang, all those years in law enforcement went out the window the instant her eyes landed on the car. An appreciative groan tore from her throat at the sight of it, and she felt her hands twitch in anticipation.

"Goddess, that is one beautiful car." She whispered, Fang nudging her with her hip.

"Careful now, Light. You're drooling. I might start to get jealous."

Lightning ignored her with a playful hiss and walked over to the car and ran a careful hand along the hood before stopping at the driver's side door. "May I?"

Cindy threw the keys at her and she wasted no time unlocking the vehicle and sitting in the driver's seat. Lightning ran her hands along the wheel and bit her lip at how immaculate the car looked. Every ounce of care went into this beautiful example of perfect machinery, and at the first roar of the engine she felt lucky she was sitting down to avoid a very unflattering weakness of the knees.

"I think it's safe to say that Light's gonna be guarding this beautiful beast with her life, and I could be now playing second fiddle to a damn car." Fang drawled, leaning in and getting a good look at the vehicle's interior. "This fine piece of work got a name?"

"Sure does!" Cindy beamed, pleased with their appraisal of her family's hard work. "The car's name is Odin."

* * *

"Damn Light, do I actually need to give you a minute alone with the car?"

"Shut up, Fang. I can enjoy and appreciate good workmanship when I see it." Lightning quipped with a roll of her eyes. They were pulled up at a set of lights near the rendezvous point and Fang was amused with every aggressive rev of the engine.

It was nice to see Lightning getting so enthusiastic about something again. Aside from everything going to hell from the moment they set foot on the plane back in Eden, her partner had been falling into a bit of a funk lately, ever since her fallout with her sister. At least this could afford them a little distraction, and Fang got to indulge in that determined smile that spread across Lightning's face whenever she was in the driver's seat.

A giggle from the back seat drew her attention, reminding her they had company. "You two are just darn adorable. Fang darlin', we're gonna have to get out and leave your lovely wife to winnin' this race. I'll handle the entry fees and such, you just focus on what you do best, sugar." Cindy smiled as she spoke, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, a nervousness apparent in her demeanour.

They pulled up to the car park and waited to be let in. Cindy leant out the car window, pushing her chest up to the security guard and tucking a hundred gil note into his jacket pocket. "Wouldn't mind enterin' my ride in tonight's affairs hun, whaddya say?" She purred with the sweetest, most endearing look she could force to the surface. The guard gave her a once over, not subtle about the way his eyes paused at her cleavage.

"Your funeral, go ahead." He gruffed with a shrug before waving them in.

"I'd like to kick that pig in the britches when we're done this evenin', ladies." Cindy muttered as Lightning drove the car in and pulled up to the side. The mechanic got out with Fang, but not before Lightning pulled her wife back in for a kiss.

"Be careful, Light. But not too careful. Show these bastards what it is to come up against a goddamn storm." Fang whispered against her lips, pulling back to enjoy that look of determination. Lightning nodded once and sped off, leaving the other two amongst the crowd. Cindy observed the various people and pulled up the race details on her phone.

"Hm, there might be a few people in this race that could cause some trouble. But also some that could be worth introducin' y'all to when we're done here. One of the drivers is well known for her hatred of the Triads, and races here out of spite to take their winnings. I'm honestly surprised they haven't just bumped her off."

Fang hummed and narrowed her eyes, staring after her partner. "Well let's hope that Light puts on a show then, hey?"

Lightning caught the Pulsian's eyes in her rear mirror and gave a lazy salute. This was what put food on _her_ table, after all. She spied the other drivers at the starting line, leaning against their hoods. Of all the drivers nobody caught her eye as familiar, though she did notice at least a few other Lucavi and other colours flown from some of the car designs and jackets. Cautiously getting out of the car, she watched the other racers with casual disinterest, going through the track layout on her phone.

"Haven't seen you about before, new face?" A gravelly voice called out from beside her, causing her to flinch. It was rare for anyone to sneak up on her, and Lightning was annoyed with herself that she had her guard down in such a dangerous place. Eyeing the tall man next to her, she noted a few tattoos on his neck and a heavily scarred face down one side, rendering him blind in one eye. He wore a bandana that reminded her of Snow, her thoughts turning sour at any reminder of her sister.

"What of it?" She replied flippantly, ignoring the way his one good eye gave her a once over, his eye stopping at her own facial scar. He grinned and tapped his marred face with his finger.

"Just looking out for a fellow scar club member... And if I were a betting man, someone who likely doesn't want to draw any further ire of the Triads than they already have hm?"

Lightning's head jerked up and she narrowed her eyes at him. "And are you a betting man with your life?" she growled, straightening up and getting in his face. He chuckled and took a step back, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Ain't mean anything by it _malok'su,_ just... be careful on third corner of the race, there's a Lucavi taking pot shots on the east side of the track. If he blows out a tire you're done for."

The accented drawl, coupled with the somewhat familiar word she'd heard Fang use in a few arguments with her in the past, there was only one conclusion Lightning could come to.

"You're Pulsian."

"Aye. Call me 'Naki. Or friend, if you'd prefer."

Lightning gave him a sardonic glance, his red scruff beard and tribal marked face crinkling in amusement. "I think I'll stick with 'Naki. How long you been out of Oerba?" Lightning asked. The man didn't answer, lightning a cigarette and taking a long drag instead. "Are we going to have problems because of my companion's past history with your town?" Lightning pressed, refusing to give ground. He scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, letting the cigarette hang from his mouth.

"Nah, kid. I got no beef with the Yun. You won't have any dramas from me. Can't say the same for the others, but you know. I'll put in a good word."

"Right." Lightning clipped with a roll of her eyes. She stared pointedly at him until he got the point and moved off the car, giving her a nod and disappearing into the crowd. She didn't have time to deal with possibly vengeful Pulsians, but filed it away to ask Fang later. Lightning got back into the car and kicked over the engine, pulling up to the starting position with six other cars.

" _All right rev heads, this is the dead heat for the thirty G prize pool. If you survive the track and cross the line first, the money's yours."_ An announcer yelled into a megaphone in the front of the cars. The drivers all started revving their engines aggressively, with the exception of Lightning and whoever was the driver next to her. The side windows of the matte black carbon sedan were heavily tinted, lined with a deep red trimming.

The side window cracked a little, revealing a glint of amused green eyes lit by the reflection in the driver's rear view mirror. The driver was wearing a cloth across the lower half of their face, but Lightning knew there's be a shit-eating grin beneath the fabric. The window shut abruptly and Lightning shook off the stare, focusing on the track ahead. A gunshot rang out and for a moment she flinched, not realising that the sound was the starter pistol and not someone trying to kill her.

"Fuck," she cursed, the other drivers already off and racing. She hit the pedal hard and shot forward, having mere seconds to appreciate the impressive acceleration of the vehicle before speeding through the streets to catch up to the other racers.

Fang was back on the sidelines, watching with nervousness on a screen that showed the racers from a drone camera in the air. Cindy was chewing on her nails as she watched alongside her, worrying about the trust she'd placed in the pinkette after such a shocking start.

Lightning had managed to gain a lot of ground, and had even started on her approach for the sixth position. The car in front swerved dangerously, trying to deter her from making a pass. If she wasn't as experienced as she was, she may have been rattled.

If.

"Not today." She growled, the adrenaline making her grin like a maniac. Fang would be proud. Lightning waited until the driver in front was focused on the upcoming turn and shot around on the inside of the corner, overtaking him and two other cars in the process. The back slid out as she put the car into a drift, causing one of the cars behind her to swerve to avoid her.

Gripping the wheel tighter, Lightning caught up to third position and weaved either side of the driver on the straight, looking for any opportunities to pass. Taking a chance, she shot forward with the assistance of a burst of nitrous into the tank, swearing as the yellow sports car tried to side swipe her as she passed. The metal screeched as the vehicles scraped each other, Lightning wincing as sparks flew from the friction.

"Sorry Odin, I'll get that fixed..." she muttered, pulling on the wheel to shove back into the other car, sending it spinning out into a guard rail. "Asshole..." Focusing on the last two positions to take out, Lightning continued on and approached the third and final bend of the race. She prepared to pass on the right side before she hesitated, remembering the Pulsian's earlier words of warning. "East side, third bend. Got it."

Coming up on the corner, Lightning instead moved up on the left, inching in front slightly and goading the other driver to speed up. As they both hit the corner, she slowed down, allowing the second place to slip from her grasp. The driver wound down the window and laughed at her while flipping her off. "Guess today isn't your lucky day, bitch!"

"You'd think that." She yelled back with a wink, pulling off the accelerator long enough to use his car as a shield as they hit the bend. Lightning heard a shot ring out as it struck the other driver's arm, the man screaming in pain and losing control of the car. She shook her head and sped out of the corner, narrowly avoiding a few other shots in her direction. There'd be time to feel guilty about the other man later.

The matte black sedan was not too far off, and Lightning closed the distance quickly. Her phone beeped that the finish line was in range, and she gritted her teeth and thought out her options. She didn't want to play dirty, she wanted to win fair and square. Checking the levels of the nitrous tank, Lightning formed a plan and inched up closer to the other vehicle. As the finish line approached, she tapped the boost button and let the car surge forward, the other driver suddenly panicking and hitting their own, emptying their tanks. It was enough to get the carbon racer just slightly ahead, allowing Lightning to empty her tanks at the last second.

Odin's front end crossed the finish line a hair's breadth before the other vehicle, winning the race. Lightning laughed and punched the roof of the car in victory as she eased off the accelerator and let the car slow down. The carbon sedan pulled up along side her, matching her speed. The smile dropped from her face when the tinted window lowered again and the driver pulled her face mask down onto her neck.

"Nice race sweetie. See you later."

The car sped off, back in the direction of the East side of Yusnaan. Lightning swallowed hard and tightened her fingers on the steering wheel. Feeling like that had just soured her victory a little, she scowled and bit her lip, driving back to the starting position to collect her prize, her new friend and her partner. Lightning was met with Fang dragging her from the car, wrapping her arms around her and spinning her around with a passionate kiss.

"You are fucking amazing, you know that?" Fang growled against the pinkette's lips, giddy with excitement that her wife didn't seem to share. She put Lightning down and held her back to get a look at her. "You ok? Anything happen out there?"

Lightning chewed on her lip and shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Can we get out of here? I don't feel safe the longer we're here."

The sudden skittishness unsettled the Pulsian, but she nodded and whistled out for Cindy. The blonde mechanic came rushing over stuffing an envelope into her jacket. "This'll more than cover a fond farewell to the Lucavi from my life, and a nice meal for y'all too!" She cheered. She clambered into the back seat with a displeased hiss at the driver's side panels covered in scratch marks.

"Sorry. I'll help you get it fixed." Lightning mumbled in apology, quickly getting into the car and driving away from the race scene once Fang was in the vehicle, the brunette barely having time to fasten her seatbelt. With a curious gaze, Fang reached over and felt the tension in her partner's arm.

"Hey," she whispered quietly, frowning in concern, "what happened out there that's got you so spooked?"

Lightning's eyes darted to her before going back to the road ahead. "Sorry. Nothing. It's nothing just… There was a Lucavi taking shots at the cars on the third bend of the race, I used the second position driver as a shield because I was warned about it before the race." She paused, dancing her fingers along the top of the steering wheel. "Fang, you ever remember a man from your village with one eye? Right eye scarred to hell and back?"

"Hmmmmm. Not that I can recall no. One of the elders, maybe? Anything else you can remember about him?"

"Other than the scar, no. I was trying to focus on the race. He gave good advice though. Hopefully he is a friend and not someone looking for an opportunity to stab you in the back."

Fang huffed and stared out the window. "Wouldn't be the first time." She muttered to herself, watching the passing street lamps while the nagging thoughts that there was something else she was missing dogged her all the way back to the Cindy's shop. When they saw the lights on inside she immediately tensed, but Cindy showed no signs of concern when she swung her legs out of the car and bounced off through the open garage door. The Pulsian got out a little more gently, her injuries slowing her down. It could still be any number of weeks before she was back to her usual chaos-causing self.

"Etro I am sick of being a hobbling useless wreck. Sleeping on that pile of rags back at the camp isn't helping my ribs heal any either." She complained, Lightning hearing her and shaking herself from her distracted fog. She walked around the other side of the car and held onto her partner, careful not to exacerbate the injuries.

"Let's see if we can secure some better accommodation tonight, at least give you the chance to heal with some decent rest." Lightning assured, drawing small circles on her back as she heard the Pulsian hum with delight at the attentions. Fang smiled and grabbed Lightning's hand, walking together through the mechanic's workspace, to find Cindy meandering back out to meet them with a broad smile.

"I was hoping she'd swing by afterwards! Come on, sugar. I'll introduce you to the driver of the Highwind."

Lightning's expression dropped and she let go of Fang's hand, stopping in her tracks.

"Shit."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Fang asked, seeing the wince of her partner. Lightning sighed and shook her head, not wanting to answer. Cindy led them through the garage and out the back to where a silver haired woman was working on her vehicle, bent over the hood.

"Hey darlin'! Got some new friends to meet ya. They're from that Ragnarok gang back Eden way." Cindy cheered, the woman sighing and straightening from under the hood of her car, wiping her hands on a dirty rag.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Ragnarok leader and the woman that not only handed me my ass this evening, but who has been doing my ego a great service over the last year. At least, while you were running around using my name, that is."

Lightning sucked air through her teeth and looked away, coughing nervously. Fang's eyes narrowed and darted between the two women as the silver-haired driver extended an oil-covered hand in greeting. "My name is Aranea, and it's lovely to put a face to _my_ name."

Fang stared in disbelief and gawked at her partner. "Wait, she is fucking _real_?"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN -_ _ANOTHER ONE IN A MATTER OF DAYS WHAAAAAT. It's my birthday so here's a present. What!? What do you mean that's not how birthdays work?!_

* * *

"Fang."

There was no response, just walking. Walking kept her from going over the edge. Walking she could do. Cindy's garage was long in the background, the brunette having just turned and walked out.

" _Fang_."

Fumbling around in her shirt pocket, she grabbed a packet of smokes out that she'd lifted from a Lucavi back at the race track. Her hands were shaking as she lit it. The Pulsian took a drag and closed her eyes as she exhaled.

"… I thought you'd quit."

"And I thought I was done with you keeping more shit from me!" Fang finally snapped, whirling on her partner with rage in her eyes. " _Especially_ about your former job of infiltrating my crew. Aranea was an _actual person_? A real, live person with a record that you appropriated for your cover?"

Lightning looked away, forcing air from her nostrils. "It didn't seem relevant to bring it up. It wasn't about who Aranea Highwind was, only that there was enough there for her name to crop up in any arbitrary searches. Who she was as a person was irrelevant. It was just a name."

"Just a name? That woman is more than a damned name, Lightning. She is someone that's quite obviously been targeted in retribution attacks because you assumed her identity for the sake of getting to _me._ Anything that's happened to her is on us both. She's more than a fucking name."

There were all sorts of responses Lightning could have given, but in the end she remained silent. Aranea had explained that there had been more than a few cases of mistaken identity in the wake of the Fal'Cie's demise, and she'd had to learn to duck more than a few bullets in her direction as a result. The guilt ate at Lightning, who hadn't thought at the time that anyone other than Vanille would have gone digging through the archives. Of course, if Psicom was littered with Fal'Cie, there was always going to be other people looking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I just… I honestly thought it wasn't an issue. I needed a name for the job, hers was the first that came up."

Fang sighed and threw her cigarette from her mouth with a disgusted spat. She'd gone long enough without them that they no longer really held that kick she was looking for, and just tasted as bitter as she felt. Fang didn't like reminders of her blindness when it came to Claire "Lightning" Yun-Farron, least of all that there was a living, breathing reminder who had also fallen victim to the deception, as indirect as Aranea's involvement was.

"You asked me to stop digging around, that I could trust you, that you would tell me everything. And you didn't. What else are you keeping from me?"

It was Lightning's turn to get angry now, and she got in Fang's face. "You have the gall to ask that now, after everything we've been through? I did not deliberately keep Aranea's existence from you, Fang. For fuck's sake. She was a random person in a database that was an entire continent away. I never thought I'd hear her name again, let alone actually run into her. How _dare_ you accuse me of keeping things from you when I wear the physical scars of my devotion to you."

The words were biting, Lightning was talking about the scar on her finger, but Fang's eyes travelled to her face and down to her shoulder. Another reminder, of how Lightning was brutally tortured at her expense. Something else Fang still felt guilty about.

There were times when she'd wake up, clutching at her chest from nightmares about it. Nightmares about the torture, about the bloodied mess that met them in the cell doorway that night. Even about projections of her fears, that one day she'd wake up handcuffed to a chair herself while Lightning revealed she had still been undercover all along. Fang clenched her teeth and looked away, feeling the slight sting of tears against her vision. She began to walk away in another direction, Lightning sighing and chasing after her.

"Don't. I just need… I need to just walk for a bit."

Fang's rejection sent a lance of hurt through Lightning's chest, but she knew she'd brought it on herself. "Be safe, Fang. Please." She said quietly, the Pulsian nodding in acknowledgement and heading off into the shadows of the night. Lightning sighed and leant against the lamp post, flicking open her phone and scrolling through her contacts. Her thumb hovered over Serah's name for a moment before pressing a button to call.

" _You know, you really have to check in more often. Since the store went offline in what I'm told was a fiery explosion, we would REALLY appreciate knowing that you guys aren't dead."_

The familiar but angry voice wasn't her sister, but the contact below her name. "Vanille, sorry. A lot's going on here at the moment, we didn't mean to worry you.. Got a few leads here, I wanted to know if you could run them. There's a Pulsian here, goes by the name of Naki. No discernible features beyond heavy scarring across his right eye. Can you check your databases and see if anything comes up for him? I need to know if he can be trusted or should be avoided."

She could hear clacking in the background as the redhead typed away on the computer. " _Straight to business as always, I see. Let's see here, nothing is coming up in the town records. You sure he's Pulsian?_ "

"He called me the word for _angry snake_ in Pulsian, which is something I've heard Fang drop in arguments in the past."

Vanille giggled a little at the word before she heard a mild hitch in Lightning's breath. " _Everything ok? Where's Fang?_ "

Uncertain of how to answer, Lightning fell silent with a sigh. A few moments passed before she found her voice again. "I… Fucked up."

" _Uh…Ok… Care to extrapolate on that?"_

Lightning fidgeted with the button on her jacket and started to walk back towards the camp. She felt even less safe on her own in this foreign city but couldn't bring herself to chase after Fang. "So, you know that I went by the name of Aranea Palazzo while undercover…"

" _Yes, Lightning. I do recall something about that at some point."_

"Vanille…" Lightning warned, not in the mood. "We… I had to enter a street race tonight to get enough prize money to help a contact we've been introduced to who is up to her eyeballs in debt with the Lucavi. She in turn introduced us to one of the other racers. Aranea Highwind. The very woman who served as my alias to help my cover."

"… _Well… Hm. I guess Fang hasn't taken the reminder well and stormed off somewhere?"_

"You would be correct."

They both fell silent while Vanille continued to type in the background. Lightning felt stupid, and angry, and endlessly frustrated at the footholds they'd gain only to lose. It was obvious that Cindy and Aranea were potentially good contacts to have, but if Fang couldn't work with such a blatant reminder, the women were pretty much off the cards.

"Vanille, I gotta go find Fang. I'll call you later."

* * *

Fang kicked a bottle out of the way of her path before thinking better of it. She backtracked and picked it up, throwing it into the nearest trash can. An angry growl sounded in her throat, and Fang kept walking. There wasn't a particular destination in mind, she figured she'd end up somewhere familiar at some point and then make her way back to the camps.

The very same bottle she'd threw away came back to her in a hurry, soaring just past her head and shattering on a nearby post. Fang whirled around, grimacing at the pain in her ribs from the movement. There were three men standing there, in ragged clothing and scruffy beards. The tribal markings on their faces and arms was all that she needed to identify them, and Fang set her jaw in preparation for whatever awaited her.

"Wrong time of night, wrong kind of place, Yun Fang." One of them sneered, deliberately not referring to her name in full. "My brother lost his business because of you, our entire livelihoods gone because you had something to prove and an axe to grind."

Fang snarled at them and put her fists up, ready to fight. "Well come on then, enact your vengeance like you're dying for every second you're not putting a knife in my gut." The other Pulsians looked at each other with a hint of fear, before one of them advanced with an intent to kill.

Long, slender fingers wrapped around his wrist and yanked him back, sending the homeless man tumbling into a mailbox on the street. The other two glanced up at the very tall Viera glaring at them, ready to take them on as well.

"Rage against the past only seeks to relive it, not advance _past_ it. Your anger serves no purpose. Away with you before you're reminded of what the Yun is capable of."

The other two helped their friend up and took off into the night, leaving Fang standing there holding her ribs watching Fran. "You… Didn't have to do that." She muttered quietly, the taller woman walking over slowly and gently taking Fang's hand away from her side. She inspected the injury, probing carefully and tutted with her tongue.

"You are injured and shouldn't be out on your own, let alone pacing across Yusnaan like your tail is on fire. Come, Eruyt is nearby."

Fang walked alongside the Viera, uncertain of what to say. She knew one of the men back there. His son used to throw rocks at Vanille when they were all kids on the streets. It was hard to have sympathy for someone that inflicted cruelty on someone close to her. But still.

"Thanks, Fran. I know the jury is still out as far as my _end game_ is concerned, but I appreciate the help all the same."

Fran didn't answer, instead ushering the brunette through a hole in a chain link fence. Fang was led into an abandoned warehouse, another homeless camp. The Alienage that she was warned about, that was now home to at least half her former village. There were many Pulsians set up here, some familiar, many not. That was when Fran finally decided to speak up.

"These people lost everything in the wake of the gangs' brutal reign in Oerba."

"I-"

"I said _gangs,_ not _you._ " Fran interjected, cutting Fang off at the pass. "Many here know you were just a youngling, and yet many also picture your face when they recall their demise. How _you_ choose to continue your time in Yusnaan, how you _choose_ to shift their perceptions is on you and your actions moving forward."

Some of the Pulsians nearby had started whispering, gathering behind them. Fran turned and gestured to them, sending them all scattering. "Right now we are on a precipice, Oerba Yun Fang. You have to decide what you are here for. For yourself? To protect your hard-won city of Eden? Or for them? Because the Triads only seek to perpetuate the cycle that started with you?"

Equal parts anger, frustration and despair raced for dominance through Fang's mind all at once at Fran's words. She met the red-hued gaze with defiance and determination and her lips curled into a snarl. "I'm here for _everyone._ I saw what the gangs I ran with in the day did to my home. They murdered my family and indoctrinated me into their cult of power. I actively participated in the demise of my own village, just a rabid dog in a cage to be let off the chain at a mere order. I followed the law of chaos and destruction, their own twisted brand of order because it was easier than thinking for myself and being reminded that I had nothing."

There was a small crowd gathered at this point, some hostile, some willing to listen. Fang turned to address them and held her hands up in surrender. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't get on my knees and pray to the Goddess Etro for forgiveness. Though I wound up repeating the cycle in Eden, I took the Trials and took the Creed above my own life. I rebuilt the Warrens and fought for the people not to atone, but because it was the right thing to do."

"What will you do for us now, Yun?" One of the less hostile Pulsians asked of her.

While there was a willingness to answer the first thing that came into her head, which was to fight for them, Fang recalled some earlier words from _Maarga_ had said to her during one of her visits to the elder in the Warrens. " _Sometimes people don't want you to be their sword. Sometimes they just want you to be their shoulder._ "

Fang swallowed hard and bowed her head in reverence, interlocking her fingers together towards the group of Pulsians that had gathered. "What do you need?"

* * *

Lightning was pacing in the homeless camp, wearing a track into the sand. Fang hadn't returned yet and it had been hours since their fight. For every minute that her partner hadn't returned, Lightning's anxiety over her absence grew. It was only a matter of hours before dawn, and when they were out-gunned and out-numbered the last thing they should be doing is splitting up.

Searching for hours before finally giving up and coming back to the Strahl just in case Fang was here, Lightning returned only to find no evidence of her wife. She scowled at the night sky, before slumping against a shipping crate by the entrance.

The sound of a throat clearing next to her drew Lightning's gaze up, and she immediately narrowed her eyes. "You again." She quipped, glaring at the bandana-wearing Pulsian that had made another appearance. "I'm starting to think I'm being followed."

Naki chuckled and took a drag of his cigarette. "Naw, if I wanted to follow you I'd probably be a lot more subtle about it. You look a little tense for someone that's a few tens of thousands of gil richer."

Lightning squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw in annoyance. She eyes the tribal markings on his face and the Pulsian script for the letters X-I-I-I on his neck. "What do you want, Naki? I am really not in the mood for games."

"Just a gesture of good will on my part. That's all, love. For you and Yun."

"It's _Fang_." Lightning corrected, her voice sharp and aggravated. "Just deliver whatever you were meant to deliver and then be on your way, Naki. I need to find Fang and I don't have time for… Whatever _this_ is."

There was a curious tilt of the Pulsian's head before he shrugged and handed her an envelope. "She's down at Eruyt, at the Alienage. The Viera ran into her and took her down there."

"Shit."

Lightning took off from the camp before she had to hear any further smart ass commentary from the scarred-man. She brought up the map on her phone and ran towards the location on the east side of Yusnaan, not stopping for breath.

The abandoned warehouse came into view and she slowed up, checking her gun and making sure it was loaded and ready to go. Lightning didn't know what she was going to be walking into, considering the issues Fang had with growing up in Oerba.

Peeling back the chain link fence, she slipped inside the condemned building carefully, boots scraping against the dusty concrete. Lightning stood out amongst the Pulsians that dwelled inside, and not just because she was armed. "Can I help you, miss?" A wary child asked as she approached the main camp, Lightning putting on her best warm smile and non-threatening appearance that she could, given she had a gun hanging off her belt.

"Hi there, my name is Lightning. I'm looking for a lady by the name of Fang. Do you know her?"

The child nodded and took her by the hand, leading her through the rows of tents until they came to a small gathered crowd by a barrel fire. Lightning breathed a sigh of relief as she spied her partner sitting on a crate, cross-legged and stitching up a traditional sari as she was regaling the other Pulsians with a story. A young man who Fang seemed familiar with was drinking from a tin mug and gesturing at her with a frown.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You'd managed to break out of prison and go on a rampage through Eden, all while having an undercover cop as your right-hand woman? How did you not kill her when you found out?"

Lightning watched a particularly soft smile appear on the brunette's face as she stared at the fire. "Sure, it pissed me off. Made me feel like a complete idiot to have been so blind when I normally could spot a rat from a mile off. Couldn't kill her though, Ren."

The Pulsian man gawked and swirled the drink in his mug. "So what did you do instead?"

Fang's eyes slowly tracked up until they landed on Lightning, standing amongst the crowd looking apprehensive. With a low chuckle Fang stood and walked over to her, taking her gently by the hands and pulling her forward. "What did I do? I bloody married the woman."

She leant forward and kissed at the blush on Lightning's cheeks, a few hollerings and whistles surrounding them at the act. "I'm sorry, Light."

"I'm sorry too," Lightning whispered, letting the other Pulsians around them fade away until Fang was her only focus. "I should have thought to tell you and I-"

"Sshhh, it's alright. It's ok. Rage against the past only seeks to relive it. Fran gave a good lesson in humility tonight. It's not fair of me to be pinning you to the wall with your GC and Psicom work, and it's wrong of me to expect you give up every single agonising detail."

"Pin her to the wall for other reasons, Yun! She's a catch!" Ren shouted behind her, causing the group to laugh and reminding the duo that they weren't alone. Fang scowled at him and flipped him off over Lightning's shoulder as the two kissed.

"Alright, enough out of you, Ren. I think the missus is here to take me back to the Strahl for some rest. Can't be liberating the fine people of Yusnaan with this bruised mug now, can I? I wanna look good for the cameras."

The crowd made a few noises of disappointment and Fang did the rounds, shaking hands and patting backs on their way back to the street. The two walked in silence for a while back towards the other camp, Fang leaning a little on Lightning for support from her aching ribs.

"So I assume a lot happened in the hours after we left Cindy's?" Lightning finally asked, a little nervous about destroying the mood. Fang hummed thoughtfully and turned, kissing her partner on the temple.

"Yeah, you could say that. A couple of blokes from Oerba decided to try to jump me, but Fran came out of nowhere and intervened. Took me to the Alienage to… See the fruits of my labour with my old gang, as it were. Helped me to see my… Priorities. There's plenty of villagers from my home town that still want my head on a pike but, I was able to at least take the first steps on making amends with whoever was willing to give me a chance. Light," Fang paused in her words and movements, cupping the pinkette by the face. "I'm sorry for being an arsehole earlier. I spend ages helping you let go of your past but I don't practice what I preach."

They held each other close in silence, Lightning relieved that Fang's anger seemed to have dissipated. Their intimate moment was broken by a bus roaring past and laying on the horn, a few screams and cheers erupting from within it. The two women laughed and pressed their foreheads together gently.

"Sorority week or something in Yusnaan?" Fang asked with a twitch of her eyebrows. Lightning rolled her eyes and kept walking, holding onto the Pulsian's hand as they continued on.

"Well it _is_ a party city, what else did you expect?"

* * *

"So wait, this Naki bloke isn't showing up on any of Vanille's databases? And he keeps popping up to help? Honestly I don't know whether to be grateful for the help or damned suspicious." Fang mused as she sipped the rusty coffee back at the Strahl the following morning.

"Me neither," Lightning agreed, reading through the paperwork she'd been given the night before. The location of a hotel run by the Fiends of Chaos in the downtown precinct of Yusnaan. Convenient, and possibly a trap. Or possibly the first real opportunity for a foot hold since they landed in this wretched city.

A purr of an engine caught their attention as a familiar matte black sedan pulled up in the entrance to the camp. Aranea got out of the driver's side and sauntered over to the duo and gave the coffee they were drinking a dirty look. She relented with a sigh when Fang offered her one and sat down.

"Screw it, caffeine is caffeine…" Aranea muttered, before turning her nose up at the mug at the first sip. "Ugh, and sometimes Caffeine is just rust shavings. No wonder you've been useless against the Triads if this is what you're being fed. Get in the damn car, the both of you. We're going to have a girls' day out."

Fang and Lightning glanced at each other in confusion before the silver-haired woman rolled her eyes and dragged them both to their feet. "It's the Spring Festival, ladies. It's crowded, people everywhere, which means I can actually leave the garage without feeling like I'm going to get a bullet in my skull for once. Cindy wanted me to take you to pick up some better clothing than the rags the Viera has you running around in."

While that was the goal, the first thing Aranea did when they piled into her car was take them straight to the nearest café that had a drive-thru facility. She paid for three massive coffees of varied flavourings and ignored the pleasurable groan that came from both Lightning and Fang at their first sips.

"Goddess, it's life-saving." The pinkette mumbled into the lip of the takeaway cup while Fang hummed in agreement. "Aranea, why the hospitality, if I may ask?" Lightning had to know so she could either relax or let that proverbial swinging blade above her head fall already.

Aranea tapped her hands against the steering wheel while they pulled up to a set of lights. "Because if you ladies are serious about taking the fight to the Triads, I want in. I could be pissed off at you for stealing my name but it wasn't you forcing me underground, wasn't you trying to kill me. I mean hell, that car chase last year where you stole that Psicom commander's car and took it on a high speed chase? I coasted off that story for months. I got so many free drinks before the bullets started flying."

Fang arched an eyebrow at her from the back seat and lowered her cup slowly. "You do realise that if you're looking to _avoid_ bullets, working with us is… Counter-intuitive to that goal, right?" Aranea laughed as she pulled into a parking spot on the street out front of a clothing store. She led them inside and fetched an attendant to see to them. Waving them off as they were taken into the main part of the store, Aranea reclined on a lounge and waited for them to return.

About twenty minutes later they were finished, bags of clothing in hand. Neither were comfortable changing into fresh clothes until a well needed shower, and Aranea piled the bags into the trunk and slammed it shut. A screech of tyres nearby had her turning to see a familiar sedan sliding around the corner.

"Shit. Looks like the festival isn't enough of a deterrent. Get in!" She shouted at them, slipping into the driver's seat. Lightning got in the passenger side, feeling itchy that she wasn't behind the steering wheel. Aranea caught the glance and shook her head. "You're not the only decent driver in this city, sweetie. Leave it to the _real_ professional and keep those assholes off my tail."

With a burn of the tyres Aranea sped off down the street, suddenly being pursued by at least three other vehicles. "Fiends of Chaos from the looks of things, you two want to do what you do best?"

Fang leant out the window and drew her weapon, firing at the Triads behind them. Within seconds they were firing back, Lightning having to pull her wife back into the car before she was shot yet again. The gang's vehicles were armoured, so they quickly discovered shooting at them was a waste of bullets.

"Fuck, what do we do?" Fang asked, breathing a little heavy and putting pressure on her ribs with her free hand. Aranea cursed under her breath and dodged in and out of traffic, making sure they weren't a stationary target. Lightning's phone rang, and she answered while ducking from the back window blowing out.

"Now is _really_ not the best time!" She snapped, the urgency of the situation making her angry at feeling trapped.

" _Next left, take it and head up the ramp!"_

Everything was moving too fast for Lightning to register the words properly, only that instinct was telling her the voice was familiar. "Aranea, get some distance and take the next left, there's a ramp that should get us out of trouble!" She shouted, the silver-haired woman complying with a grind of her teeth as the car slid around the corner with a hiss of rubber.

"Oh shit!" Aranea cursed, slamming on the brakes as the car skidded up a ramp into the back of a truck. The door slid shut behind them and Lightning's heart leapt in her chest. The truck began to move with them inside, heading slowly through the city streets. They heard the other sedans speeding past them outside and Aranea slammed her hands against the wheel in anger. "Great, out of the frypan, into the fire."

"Not exactly," Lightning replied with a broad smile, winding down the window and sliding out of it. She squeezed around to the front of the car and knocked on the panel to the cabin. It slid open and she was met with one of the most surprising but welcomed sights since this entire trip went to shit.

"You're certainly a sight for sore eyes, Yuna." Lightning said warmly, finding it a struggle to keep her composure considering their time stranded in this city. The brunette smiled at her and reached over to squeeze her hand from her spot at the driver's seat.

"We couldn't leave you two alone with no support. It's good to see you, Lightning. I'm so glad you're alright."

Fang was staring at Lightning who was leant in through the opening, talking animatedly to whoever was in the cabin. She heard Aranea growl in annoyance at their predicament and leant out the window. "Um, not that I'm not enjoying this rather spectacular view of your arse, Light… But care to let us know what the fuck is going on?"

Lightning reached behind her and gave her partner the middle finger, the only indication of a response she was going to get while she was talking to the driver. The truck lurched forward, the feeling of going over the lip of a driveway before coming to a stop. The engine fell silent and Fang held her breath, not wanting to know what new angle was about to overly complicate their journey. The cheeky smile she was getting from her partner certainly didn't help ease her concerns any, and Fang narrowed her eyes.

Her expression dropped about the same time as the ramp on the truck did, Rikku and Paine standing there looking as casual as they possibly could.

"You're fucking kidding me." Fang exclaimed, sliding down the ramp and leaping into Rikku's expectant arms. She grabbed Paine by the back of the neck and dragged her into the hug before the silver-haired woman could protest. "Etro's fuckin' gate you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys. How did you even manage to get yourselves into the city?"

Rikku smiled and untangled herself from the crushing hug she received. "Thank Yuna for that actually, her father owned property here that is still attached to the estate. Coupled with a "Sorority tour" that we were able to book under an alias, we used the festival as cover to slip in. Helps to have a bus full of former strippers to distract the Triads at the city entrance."

Yuna climbed down from the cabin and walked quickly over to the others, Fang scooping her up in a hug as well. "Good to see you too, sweetheart. Thanks."

"It's the least I could do, really. Though I wasn't the brains behind the operation. Just the building, I guess." She joked, as the others moved out of the way to reveal a very nervous redhead rushing over to bowl Fang off her feet.

"Vanille!"

"Fang! I'm so glad you're alright," Vanille said breathlessly, trying not to cry as she held onto her sister with a death grip. The older Pulsian kissed her on the top of the head and squeezed her tight.

"Course I would be. Not dying today, tomorrow or any time soon. Not while I got Light with me. Though seriously, the next time Rygdea wants us to go on an errand for him? I am telling him to fuck off."

Aranea stood back observing the proceedings as she leant against the truck. She saw how Lightning's jaw tightened at the sight of Fang and her sibling and nudged her slightly with her elbow. "Well you're not half obvious there with that expression. Family problems back home?" She asked quietly, Lightning's gaze darting over and then away to the ceiling to control any slip of emotions.

"Serah, my sister. We had a falling out last year over my… Decision to remain with Fang and Ragnarok instead of returning to the GC. She was too worried that something was going to happen to me by remaining with the gang."

"Well, she's not exactly wrong is she?"

Lightning frowned and stared at the ground, her arms folded defensively. "No. I guess she isn't." Aranea's insufferable… Correctness annoyed her. She didn't want to think about how she'd proven Serah right just based purely on the situation they now found themselves in.

"That's the thing about siblings, Lightning. They have an incessant need to care about you." Aranea mused, tapping her fingers against her chin. She pushed herself off from the back of the truck and walked over to the others, leaving Lightning to her thoughts.

"So, I hate to be the one to break up this happy reunion, but what do we do now?" She asked. Fang stood from the ground, lifting her sister up in the process. The grin was manic and dare Lightning say, reminiscent.

"Now? Now, we get to fucking work."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN - Bam another chapter appears! periodical reminder to check out the tumblr hoorayimuseful. tumblr. com for updates and renders related to these works._

* * *

"Well, I mean, it is a pretty swanky place."

"I call dibs on the bar." Aranea replied, taking a sip of her drink and giving the server a flirtatious wink. "Not that I am complaining, but that info we were given about this hotel was very… Specific. Are we expecting to walk into a trap?"

Lightning laughed, the tone mildly sarcastic as she swirled her own drink in her hand. "We've found that always expecting traps means we can be pleasantly surprised on the few occasions there isn't one. Who knows who this _Naki_ is, really? He could be an insider, someone out for revenge against the Triads, or even Fang herself. Or, he's someone working directly for the Triads looking to lead us all to our deaths. Time will tell, and unfortunately until we get answers we're going to just have to play along."

Aranea sighed and downed her drink in one shot, standing and walking back over to the bar for a refill. Fang watched her go and nudged her partner. "Not a bad friend to have in these parts. Think we're in with a shot with all this?"

"It depends on a number of factors. One, do we have the numbers and firepower to handle the inevitable retaliation from the Triads?" Lightning began to explain, pausing as Vanille flopped onto the seat next to her with a sigh. The redhead stole Fang's beer out of her hand and finished it off much to the elder Oerban's dismay. The sad expression was short lived when Aranea reappeared with a fresh drink in hand for all of them, including Vanille.

"I like you. I'm keeping you." Fang said as she happily tipped her drink back. Lightning rolled her eyes at the amused glint in Aranea's eyes and continued.

"Two, will we have the ability to pull this off without the same kind network access Vanille had in Eden?"

The data analyst sighed and toyed with her phone. She hated being so cut off from everything and felt blind within a city fraught with danger for all of them. Aranea slid over the other side of the booth and placed a casual arm around Vanille, giving her an easy smile. "Access you say? Is that all? I can probably help with that. How do you feel about working with a cop?" She asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at the duo glaring at her from the other corner of the booth.

"Explain before I throw this bottle at you." Fang deadpanned, looking unamused at the joke at their expense.

"There's a couple of beat cops I pay off every now and again to turn a blind eye to our street racing... They're a pack of idiot idealists, like you two are." Aranea quipped, taking a drink before continuing as she leant forward in the booth. "If I organise a meeting, maybe we can explain what you're out to accomplish and get them on board. Get this adorable little cherub the eyes on the city she needs to really make life hell for the Triads. Let me make some calls."

With all the air of royalty she stood and sauntered away, pulling her phone out and placing it against her ear as she paced about. Fang watched her move about the bar until her eyes paused on a familiar face watching them from another booth. She stood slowly and moved over to the figure who was silently gazing out at the floor, the drink he held clunking with the ice as he drank it slowly. Her suspicions were confirmed and she motioned for Lightning and Vanille to hold their position as she approached.

"... Vayne? What are you doing here?" Fang exclaimed, moving forward to clasp his wrist. He placed his drink down and stood slowly, manoeuvring from his booth to greet her. They gave each other a brief hug before separating, the tall, long-haired man giving her a once over.

"Well you're certainly not the scrawny street urchin we picked up in Oerba anymore, are you?" He said with a smile, though his eyes held a sinister edge to his stare. "It is little wonder Bhunivelze wants you dead with the trouble you've caused."

Fang's expression fell and her shoulders sagged. She supposed it was too good to be true, that an old associate could return to give a helping hand, not that he ever would to begin with. Vayne was a man of selfish ambition, and worked ruthlessly to obtain his status within the old gang. "You're with the triads now aren't you?"

"I've come on my own merits, not those of the Turks. I respect you and the work you did for us back in the day when we were running around Oerba as the Port Runners. I'm giving you the opportunity to lay down whatever mad schemes you've got brewing here and walk away. Go back to Eden, shore your defences and maybe Bhunivelze will think twice about making any move on your fair city. Continue down this path and he will stop at nothing to destroy you." He answered with a curt nod and gave a lazy gesture with his hand.

"A fair warning for an old friend? Or just waiting for me to turn my back long enough to stick a knife in it?" Fang growled, jaw tightened. Vayne sighed and grabbed his drink, downing it in one fell gulp before placing the glass back on the table with a determined clunk.

"A practical assessment of your current capabilities, and a hope that you will see reason before going on this mad crusade that will undoubtedly tear this city apart, and its citizens will be the ones to ultimately pay the price." He drawled, turning to walk away. He paused, glancing over his shoulder with a smug smile. "Or was Oerba not enough for your own ambitions?"

He left her before she could reply, her nails digging into her palm in anger. Fang spat at the ground before turning back to the two concerned faces in the booth. "Sorry," she offered as she sat back down. "Old… Acquaintance. Telling us to mind our business or watch our backs."

"A professional _courtesy_ , then?" Vanille questioned, though the venom practically dripped from her voice. She didn't need access to network databases to know who her sister was speaking with. She could have picked that egotistical maniac out of a line up from a mile off. After all, he was the one who had gotten into Fang's head and convinced her that a mere application to the Academy in Academia was akin to treason.

"No, I assume he has some greater scheme at play here, and to move us from the city would give him something to take credit for. He is ambitious as ever, but the bastard was always lazy. Don't worry 'Nille, my days of listening to that dickhead are done."

Aranea came back over to join them, a victorious smile on her face. "The boys are keen to meet over some drinks, ladies. So how are we going to take on this hotel?" Lightning hunched over the table, scribbling on a napkin about security feeds, guard formations and opportune times to strike. How to lure the bosses out without harming the civilians, going into great detail as the others listened. Except for Fang of course. She was standing next to the booth, casting a lazy eye over the surroundings until she found what she was looking for. Saying nothing, she slowly got up and meandered away from the table.

"Hey uh, where is your girlfriend going?" Aranea asked, pointing at Fang's retreating form. Lightning glared at the silver-haired woman and pointed her pen at her.

" _Wife._ She's my _wife._ And what are you… Oh sweet Etro what is she doing."

The trio at the booth watched in horror as Fang gracefully leapt over the bar and made her way to the back wall, breaking a fire alarm and pulling the switch. A loud siren drowned out any noise from the bar along with Lightning's groans of protest, the pinkette burying her head in her hands. Aranea gave her a sardonic glance and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you aware that you married a maniac?"

" _Frequently._ "

Fang sauntered over with a cocky swagger, taking her time moving through the rushing, panicked crowd. Lightning tried so hard to be mad at her but when she moved like that and had _that_ look in her eyes she made it _... Difficult_. When Fang approached with that knowing half-smile that made the Lightning's knees weak, the Pulsian leant down and kissed her on the lips.

"… Ass." Lightning mumbled, knowing that she was always going to be undone by her charismatic partner. "Care to explain _why_ you insisted on pulling the fire alarm?"

"Simple, Darlin'," Fang replied while trailing her fingers down the pinkette's neck, "Quickest way to figure out who are just ignorant guests and who are the Triads. Anyone who clears out isn't a target. Anyone that stays are the gang we need to take out."

The other three stared at her in disbelief, Lightning's jaw opening then closing a couple of times for good measure. "That's… Actually pretty smart." She finally replied, causing Fang to swat her on the rear.

"You can't always be the tactical marvel in this relationship, you know."

Aranea came up alongside them and sighed, tapping Fang on the shoulder. "So what are we doing about weapons?"

"Uh... This is why Lightning is the tactical marvel in this relationship." Fang replied with a wince. They all ran for the bar as a handful of Triad lackeys burst into the room and opened fire. Leaping over the bar, they narrowly avoided the hail of bullets that were shattering all the liquor behind them. Fang pulled Vanille close and shielded her from the falling glass. "Find somewhere safe out the back. Don't be seen."

The redhead nodded and vanished through a doorway behind the bar. Fang watched her leave and grabbed a bottle of tequila, tucking it away on a lower shelf for safe keeping. She spied a shotgun and pistol strapped to the underside of the counter and smiled broadly. "Lady Luck strikes again," she murmured to herself, pulling them down and handing them to the other two.

"What about you?" Lightning hissed, her eyes wide and caught somewhere between concern and outrage. Fang pulled her forward and kissed her, delighting in the small gasp of surprise from her partner. There was a small sound of a groan coming from Aranea at their antics,

"Take them out, I'll grab their weapons as you go."

Reaching for the first thing she could find, her fingers closed around a broom. With a shrug, Fang stood and brandished it like a lance which managed to bring the closest Triads thug to a halt in front of her with a laugh.

"You're fuckin' kidding me, right? What are you going to do, sweep me to death?"

Fang grinned maliciously, pushing the broom between his legs and bringing it up in a sharp motion. She then hooked it behind his feet and reefed the broom backwards, sending him crashing to the ground. Once he was prone, she took the thug out with a swift kick to the head.

"Something like that, sure." Fang quipped with a twitch of her eyebrow, grabbing his pistol and arming herself with it. She turned with a wink at her wife, who was staring at her with equal parts disbelief and something else that would be reserved for later when they were alone. "Don't mind me Sunshine, just sweeping up the trash."

Lightning groaned at the terrible joke and shook her head. "For Etro's sake, you're as bad as Snow." She took a few of the Triads out with precise shots and watched Aranea do the same with the shotgun. There was a hiss as a bottle was thrown at Lightning, the glass smashing close behind her. Shards cut at her skin, which only served to make her angrier. The two women found themselves pinned back behind the bar while Fang was running interference between the booths.

"Running low on ammo here, Lightning," Aranea warned, glaring at the Triads advancing on the Pulsian, "and they're messing up my future bar. If we survive this, you really need to have words with your _wife_ about forward planning."

"No kidding."

Lightning found a small knife that she presumed was to cut the lemons for the drinks and grabbed it, pelting it at an advancing brute. It caught him square in the chest and she hoped it was deep enough to take him down. He staggered forward and grabbed at her, lifting her up by the throat.

Scrambling for air, Lightning punched at the knife handle, embedding it deeper into the man. His cries of pain were drowned out by the gunfire around them, and he fell to his knees, his grip loosening enough for Lightning to escape. She put him out of his misery with the few bullets she had left, gasping for breath.

There was a screech of tyres out the front which made her stomach flip, knowing they were already out-matched to begin with. Backup just made it worse. Lightning wiped the blood off her arm from the glass cuts and grimaced. At least one of them was going to need stitches, and she had long since had enough of scarring.

"Alright girls, light this place up!" A familiar voice burst through the doors with a swift kick as Rikku entered and opened fire on the group of Triads in the bar. Fang breathed a sigh of relief and gave her friend a lazy salute as the members of her gang poured into the hotel and started making their way upstairs to clean house.

"Always a sight to behold, Rikku." Fang drawled, giving her a quick hug. Rikku returned it while still keeping alert for any further enemies. "How'd you know we were here?"

"My doing." Vanille answered for the blonde, appearing next to them now that the immediate danger was out. "We go out as a group, they're on standby. In case something like this happens, or if you're the cause of it."

"How am I the cause-" Fang's protest was immediately silenced by far too many glares in her direction and she sighed. "Fine. But you can't argue that it was an effective method of getting the job done."

It took a few hours to clear out the hotel, many of the Triads that were left being smart enough to surrender and allow themselves to be stripped of all weapons and led off the premises. Fang watched them all leave from the balcony of one of the rooms as Lightning was drying her hair behind her.

"Thought you would have been happy to see the back of them." Lightning observed, hanging the towel on the nearby rack. She sat on the bed with the med kit they'd found in the kitchen and began to patch herself up, applying surgical tape where she needed to. With little complaint she took out the equipment to stitch herself up and got to work while waiting for Fang to surface from her deep contemplation.

"Just thinking," the brunette finally answered, her arms folded as she stood in the doorway from outside. "A victory is a victory, but how long will it last? How long before the Triads return to raze it to the ground? We've got a bus full of our Ragnarok girls now, but it isn't enough."

"So what are you thinking?" Lightning asked, not looking up from her task of stitching a wound closed on her arm. Fang hummed and watched her work, fascinated by the needle piercing the skin.

"I'm thinking... Of extending a hand to the Strahl. And to the Viera."

That certainly gave Lightning pause, looking up at Fang from her stitches. "Not the other Pulsians from the alienage?"

Fang shook her head. It would be one thing to give them safe haven, and that was something she wanted to work towards. But this place was far from that goal, with the Triads breathing down their necks. "No. We need able and capable people that are willing to join the cause. A mutual arrangement. Getting my former villagers in here would just prove many of them right. I'm not willing to get them caught in the crossfire again."

Lightning looked thoughtful before finishing up the stitches and placing a bandage over the wound. "I see. So we get them to help us, they get to keep everything when we're finished and are ready to go home."

"Exactly. I'm perfectly happy in Eden. I don't need any further excitement in my life at this point."

"Could have fooled me..." Lightning muttered, earning a smack from the Pulsian. She smiled and pulled Fang into bed with her, to catch a few hours sleep before it was back to work.

* * *

The next morning the leaders of the Viera and the Strahl were invited to the still smouldering hotel to meet with Ragnarok in their new locale. Rikku guided them into a large boardroom where Aranea and Cindy were sat, sipping on steaming coffees. They were ushered to their seats to begin the meeting, Paine placing fresh cups down for the two. To say that Balthier was wary of the offer was an understatement. He sat across from Fang and Lightning, looking incredulous. He turned to Fran and twitched an eyebrow.

"Well? What's your take on this?" He asked. Fran eyed her nails and shrugged.

"I believe she speaks the truth. And the honesty is... Welcomed. It is no simple request, and for any of us to move here would be a very open broadcast of defiance against the Triads. This place would be targeted."

Lightning placed some files on the desk and slid them across. "We understand that it isn't a small thing that we're asking of either of you, Balthier. But I've seen your records and what you've been through. Isn't it time to stop living in fear of the Lucavi? The Turks? The Fiends of Chaos? It's time for Bhunivelze's rule to be dismantled."

"And what of after? Who is to say we're not replacing one despot for another?"

"Because this city is yours." Fang answered succinctly, leaning forward and pressing her finger against the desk. "This place is your home, not ours. We have no interest in global domination, just looking after our own and..." She paused, a wide grin appearing across her face, calculating and excitable. "It's time we fight the Triads, with the Triads. I'm proposing an alliance of our groups, gangs and territories. We topple Bhunivelze and you have access to resources. The kind of assistance that gave the lost folk of the Warrens free healthcare and education. Affordable housing. Freedom from Fal'Cie."

Balthier looked at Fran with a wide gaze. The Viera, as always, gave nothing away. But giving a calculated glance towards Fang, she narrowed her eyes. "So we must fight a war their way, to win the war. I would not force my people. They would have to make the choice themselves."

"Not would we ask you to force them. That goes for you as well, Balthier." Lightning replied turning to him and gesturing to the window outside. "It's a numbers game at this point. If you want our help to get the Triads out, we need more than just a handful of strippers with guns. No offense to your girls, Rikku."

"They handle guns just fine, Light."

"So come on, Bunansa. What say you?" Fang asked with a twitch of her eyebrow. "You want that real tasting coffee on tap, with a roof over your head and enough backup to cover if the Triads want to mess with you again?"

"The coffee is nice." Fran offered with a small smile. "It would be good to feel useful again, Balthier."

The Strahl's caregiver sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Guess it is time then isn't it? I will go make the preparations. It's time to bring back Monoculus."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN -_ BACK!

* * *

Within the hour Balthier had gathered every last citizen of their shipping container village back to the claimed hotel, ready and prepared to fight. There was minor squabbling between the now former-homeless denizens over who got what rooms, but it was handled swiftly by their leader, who had minimal patience for the arguments.

Penelo had made herself comfortable in the kitchen, while Aranea began cleaning up what she had dubbed _her_ bar. Suddenly the hotel became a community, and over the next few days they would devise rosters for guard rotations, cleaning and cooking duties, using the vast food stores to make all sorts of hot meals for everyone. Cindy moved her shop to the underground car park, and everyone worked around the clock to turn the hotel into a veritable fortress.

When the Triads tried to take back their hotel they were met with a wall of gunfire that had them retreating in defeat for the time being. Finally, Ragnarok had a foothold that would stick. In Eden they were one group fighting against the Fal'cie. But here they needed more when they were low on resources. With Fran and the Viera on board, along with Balthier and his returning Monoculus group, perhaps they stood a change about ridding Yusnaan of the Triads once and for all.

Lightning watched the busy lobby from her spot, leant against the railings. This was a very large target for them to be sitting still. A flash of memory tore through her mind, back at the tower in Eden, where the entire building was rigged to blow as both an exit strategy to destroy evidence, along with a "fuck you" to Ragnarok. She wondered if they had done the same here, texting Vanille to get a hold of some bomb detection equipment.

"You alright, Lightning?" Fang called out from behind her, slipping in and wrapping arms around her waist. Perching her head on the pinkette's shoulder, she paused to kiss her gently on the neck.

Leaning back into the comfort Fang was offering, she sighed and gestured out to the lobby before interlacing her fingers with the Pulsian's. "We had the merch store, and the Triads blew it up with a drive by rocket launcher. What's to say they wont do the same here? This is a big target to hit, Fang."

"Except this time, we're ready for it. We're ready for them."

Lightning turned and pushed her back gently, holding Fang's hands and tracing her thumbs over the tattoos. "This isn't like Eden, where we were literally hiding in an old refurbished war bunker, picking off the players in the Fal'cie one by one. We're visible. Accessible. And now we're dragging other people into what's likely to escalate into an all out war."

Fang frowned, keeping her temper to a minimum but feeling frustrated all the same. "This was your idea, Light. You were the one that wanted to stick around and fight. We have next to no resources in this city to fight the Triads, even with what Vanille was able to smuggle into the city. We need more."

"I may be able to help with that, darlings."

Aranea walked over and immediately noted the tense environment between the two. She placed her hand against her chest and fluttered her eyelashes in a deliberately exaggerated fashion. "So _serious_ here, ladies. Lightning, you're not holding a gun to any of our heads to be here, sweetheart. We're here because we choose to be. We're here because we want to be. Besides, I've got a gift for you both. Follow me."

She sauntered off down the stairs, Fang giving Lightning a lazy shrug and following. "So what gives, Aranea? You find a few rocket launchers for us to play with?"

"I'll go you one better. What was the thing that gave you guys an edge when going up against the Fal'cie back in Eden?"

Lightning tilted her head, unsure of the silver-haired women's angle. "Resources, tactical plans and an unwillingness to give up?"

Aranea smiled and leant in close, flicking her on the nose. "Nice try with the noble crap, Farron. But I was more thinking that the edge you were given was because little miss lieutenant here was feeding you information given to her from Psicom to prove her worth to you." She drawled, ignoring the glare she got from both of them. "Come on, don't give me those pouty faces. Vanille filled me in over drinks the other night. Sounds like without the intel you never would have gotten as far as you had."

Fang narrowed her eyes and jabbed Aranea in the chest. "Whaddya mean you had drinks the other night..."

Aranea rolled her eyes and slapped Fang on the arm. "Don't read into it, you overprotective idiot. Now play it cool, alright? These boys already look ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Don't give them a reason to."

"What are you..." She trailed off as she saw two men standing by the lobby fountain, one about the same height as her, the other no taller than Lightning. The wolf badge that the taller one wore was either a note of rank or an unsubtle warning.

"Ladies, the Calvary has arrived. The tall drink of handsome is Lieutenant Cloud Strife and his partner who is _the_ royal pain in my ass, Lieutenant Noctis Caelum."

"Hey!" the dark-haired officer protested at his introduction, Cloud ignoring him and immediately walking over to the pinkette, holding out his hand in offering.

"Lieutenant Claire Farron, it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Likewise, but it's just Lightning these days." She replied with a warm smile, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "I hope the files sent down your way assisted in that case a while back."

The blonde man sighed and fell into step with the others as Aranea led them through to the bar. She called a server over for drinks and he watched the waiter leave before continuing. "For all the good it did. The perp walked because that's just what happens in Yusnaan."

Fang raised an eyebrow at the two and Lightning gave her a gentle pat on the hand. "When we were looking for information on the Triads I sent some evidence I'd found linking a CEO to the Triads operating out of Yusnaan in exchange for them sending along to Vanille any intel related to them moving on Eden."

"Huh, so you can take the girl out of the precinct..."

"Fang..." Lightning warned, digging her nails into the brunette's palm.

Aranea sighed at their antics and turned back to the two police officers. "So, to put it simply, we need someone on the inside track- Vanille has no eyes on the ground here, so we're sitting ducks until we can get Psicom access to the city."

Noctis gave a displeased twist of his features and idly stared at his phone. "Psicom doesn't exactly have a good rep with us in the past because of the Fal'Cie, and we're no better with the Triads bleeding through every level of government and law enforcement here."

"What if we could change it, sweetheart?" Aranea purred, sliding over drinks to the officers in casual wear. "These girls are practically sent by Etro herself and are here to tell the Triads to fuck themselves. What's say we have a little party and ruin their day?"

The two police Lieutenants gave uneasy glances to each other before Cloud shrugged and took a drink. "I've worked with the former Lieutenant Farron indirectly in the past, and I appreciate what she has done then, and what you're all trying to do now. But you're asking us to break the law."

Lightning nodded in agreement, and took a sip of her own drink. "We understand the stakes, and I understand more than most." She answered, pausing to subtly take Fang's hand underneath the table. "But doing things the right way doesn't work here. When you're working for the enemy, unwillingly working for the people that you're trying to stop destroying your city, doing things the _right_ way is what allows them to continue making the city a worse place."

"She has a point, Cloud." Noctis muttered into his beer, the foam of the top sputtering across his glass at his words. His partner glared at him, while Lightning leant back and pulled her jacket off, revealing the savage scars on her shoulder.

"I tried to do the right thing, play it by the books; and it nearly got people killed, got people hurt, and me tortured in a dark cell by one of the highest ranked and completely corrupt commanders in Psicom. So tell me Cloud, Noctis, how is this whole going about things the right way been working for you?"

Lightning felt Fang's hand tighten suddenly in her own, and she tried to soothe the tension by leaning against her a little closer. She knew that Fang carried about as much guilt as she still did about that night, and any reminders caused the Pulsian's mood to drop.

Sagging his shoulders, Cloud groaned and buried his head in his hands. "How the hell do I let you talk me into this, Aranea?" He complained, while the silver-haired woman slapped him on the back hard.

"Because you're a sucker for a pretty girl. Now let's figure out how we're getting Vanille some eyes on this cesspool of a city."

They all clinked their various glasses and bottles together and settled in to plan their next move.

* * *

"This plan is ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous." Fang retorted, eyeballing her partner looking dour in the janitor's garb. Her mildly childish behaviour was in contrast to the seriousness of their situation. Dressed in the grey overalls, the two women slowly moved from room to room, emptying trash and placing small devices on the back of the computers as they placed the empty bins back.

" _We couldn't risk Cloud or Noctis being caught snooping around. It's too obvious."_ Aranea's voice crackled through their communicators.

" _We're_ too obvious!" Lightning hissed, hiding her pale hair beneath a baseball cap. "We're two wanted people whose faces are likely all over every Triads communication!"

" _Then at least it'll make it easy for you. If any of them react, those are the ones you shoot."_

"In a police precinct?"

"Guys, cool it, for fuck's sake." Fang warned, rolling her eyes, smiling warmly at a detective watching her. She slowly placed the bin down and walked out of the office, not able to put a key logger on that computer while being so clearly observed. "Pick up the pace, Light. I wanna be back in time for dinner."

Lightning sighed, placing a few more wire taps and bugs around the offices and hallways she was entering, keeping an eye on the cameras in the room. She exited quickly, barrelling into an officer and sending her flying.

"OH jeez, sorry miss. I…" He trailed off as he spied her hair, immediately reaching for his weapon. "You! You're one of those Eden scum!"

"Shit."

Kicking her leg upwards, she struck the officer in the groin and leapt to her feet, swinging her fist around and connecting with his skull. He dropped, out cold and Lightning glanced around, cursing at the blinking red light on the security camera that had just captured the entire confrontation.

"We are going to have to wrap this up, I've been made and it's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose. Get out of here."

" _Fuck. Where are you?"_ Fang replied, her voice dipping lower in concern.

"East wing, seventh floor. Over the other side. Get out, meet back at the hotel."

" _Light…"_

"Go. I'll be fine. Vanille, if you're going to break into the network and do your thing, do it now before they find the wires and bugs and shut it down."

" _On it."_ The redhead replied, _"We'll come get you."_

A gun shot rang out, spraying plaster from hitting the wall beside Lightning's head. "No time. Just focus on the task." She snapped, drawing her own weapon from her jumpsuit. Firing a few quick rounds, she sent the officer scrambling for cover, giving her the opportunity to run.

Alarms began to blare across the station, mobilising all the officers to action following the sounds of shots being fired. Lightning ran through the hallways, no longer caring about subtlety. She received a few confused glances from a few officers, but many more were already advancing towards her with dangerous intent. She gave a pointed stare at Cloud and Noctis as she passed them, hoping they'd at least give her a five second head start before blending in with the other pursuing officers.

Lightning sprinted into an office and barricaded the door with a filing cabinet, moving to the window and reefing it open. Seven floors up was certainly a long way down, but she was too far from the stairs to get to them. "Time to put those rock climbing weekends in Oerba to good use…" She muttered to herself, thankful that being put through her paces in the rough lands of Pulse was Fang's idea of a _wild_ weekend away.

Pulling herself up onto the ledge, she found she could shimmy across the building, taking extreme care with her footing. If she could make her way around to the fire escape stairs, then hopefully it would make her escape quicker. She timed her shifts across the windows, making sure that she wasn't going to be in view of the officers inside searching for her.

Her luck ran out when she moved across the window of a dark office, only to find a red laser suddenly target her from inside. Lightning leapt to the side as the window blew out. She lost her footing and slipped off the side of the building, managing to twist around and grab at the ledge on the level below. The impact jarred her shoulder and she grimaced, holding on by sheer will alone.

"Why can't just one thing go right? Just once. That's all I ask." She ground out, hoisting herself back up to the ledge a level beneath where she'd started. Moving quickly along the side, Lightning got to the corner and sighed. The fire stairs were just out of reach. "One. Thing. Seriously."

More gunfire rang out, officers having figured out where she was and trying to climb out onto the ledge to get to her. Lightning sighed and made a leap for the railing, catching her foot on the edge of the metal and hitting the steel fire escape. The impact knocked the wind out of her and she groaned from the pain. Lightning curled into a ball to make herself the smallest target possible as a few officers hung off the side trying to shoot her.

Crawling her way to the stairs, she limped down as quickly as she could, her heart hammering in her chest and the adrenaline making her dizzy. Lightning stumbled down the last flight of metal stairs, landing hard with a roll on the pavement below. The sound of screeching tyres and gunshots filled her hearing, and she ran down the alley, trying to get clear. A car pulled up at the end of the alley on her approach and the passenger door slammed open.

"Claire! Get in!"

Lightning barely had time to process before another lot of shots rang out and she leapt into the seat. The car sped away with a squeal of rubber, escaping the scene and heading back in the direction of the downtown hotel.

"You... I'm not hallucinating am I?" Lightning said quietly, staring straight ahead but keeping her sister in her peripherals.

"No. You're not. I'm here." Serah replied, the air tense. They drove in silence for a time, before Lightning finally decided to speak up.

"So why now, after all this time? It's been... months. Almost a year."

Serah's eyes darted from the road in front quickly, the guilt obvious. "Vanille, actually. She uh... Talked to me before she came out here. Told me what had happened to you and Fang."

"I'm sure you don't approve of the situation.." Lightning muttered, folding her arms and staring out the side window. She was startled by the sound of Serah angrily hitting the steering wheel.

"Of course I don't approve!" The younger Farron snapped, gripping the wheel until her knuckles turned white. "Of course I don't approve of getting that initial phone call from Vanille, the one I've been dreading since you chose to stay with Fang. The one that proved me _right._ They didn't know where you both were, and feared the worst."

"So why are you here then?"

Serah didn't respond at first, focusing on the road and ignoring the tear that slipped down her cheek. "... Because... The fear of losing you when our last words to each other were in anger, was worse than the fear of you staying in a gang." She replied with a shaking voice. Managing to maintain her composure, though it wavered when Lightning reached out to hold her hand. "When...Vanille called me to tell me she was headed down here to give you two support I... I realised that you were right too. This was your insane way of protecting Eden from the other side, and that this scenario would have happened regardless of which side of the line you chose to stand on."

"I'm... I never meant for any of this to happen. It was all... All supposed to just be a few weeks as an undercover assignment in prison two years ago. Get some intel and get out. I wouldn't have for a million years expected all... This."

The younger Farron smiled slightly and looked down at the small scar on her sister's ring finger, symbolic of the Pulsian tradition of marriage. "Honestly, Claire. You make it all sound like such a chore. I've seen the way you look at Fang enough to know you wouldn't have it any other way." Serah pulled up near the hotel and waited while her got the guards on duty to let them through.

Lightning guided her towards the garage where they could park. "Not that I'm not appreciative for you bailing be out, but what now? Did you even plan that far ahead when it came to jetting over to a hostile city with no easy way out?" She sighed, getting out of the car. Serah followed suit and ran around to the other side, flinging herself at her sister.

"No, I didn't. I was too worried about you to think of anything else. Claire I can't lose you." Serah said firmly, her voice breaking as she gripped her sister tightly. "And I cant leave you alone again. So please don't ask me to.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for walking away when I should have stuck by you no matter what."

While the words sounded sincere, Lightning couldn't entirely believe them. Not after that day in the caverns where the younger Farron had said she accepted her, only to walk when Lightning turned down the job offer at Psicom. Still, her resolve began to waver after nearly a year without Serah, and she slowly put her arms around her sister and returned the hug. "For what it's worth, it's good to see you again, though next time I think I'd prefer not being shot at." Lightning drawled, hearing her sister's laughter. As terrible as it felt, Lightning had to give Serah the benefit of the doubt for now, and perhaps just keep her expectations low. It'd make it hurt less when her sister inevitably backed out again.

The two walked from the garage, making their way to the lobby of the hotel in the elevator. Lightning turned to reward her sister and braced herself for the inevitable backlash. "There's a lot to catch you up on but for now, I will introduce you to a few of our new friends. We've housed the remnants of a homeless camp here. I'm not asking you to take up arms, but any help you could offer to keep this place running that keeps you out of the line of fire would be appreciated."

Serah nodded, knowing that the sooner Claire got things stabilized here from what Vanille had told her, the sooner they could all go home. The doors to the lobby opened and Fang spun around, looking half ready for trouble.

"Light! You're alr... Serah? What are you doing here?" She asked, bewildered at the little Farron's appearance. Lightning just moved forward and dragged Fang into a kiss in front of everyone, ignoring the whistles from the others around the lobby.

"I'll explain later. But right now I've had an ordeal and I nearly fell from the seventh floor of the damn precinct building tonight. I need food, I need medical attention, and then I need you."

"Oh. OH. Right. Hey Vanille? Your friend is here. Can you do the rounds while I go check out Lightning's injuries?" Fang called out, getting her sister's attention. The redhead raced over and hugged Serah tightly, before immediately launching into a lecture about how she was warned not to come to Yusnaan.

"They'll be fine for a while. Room service and the spa?" Lightning questioned, walking to the other elevator. Fang noticed the slight limp and caught up to her, draping one of her partner's arms over her shoulder. She smiled gently, tucking the pale hair behind Lightning's ear.

"So do I want to know exactly how you came to almost fall off a building?"

Lightning shrugged as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. "Probably not. The landing still hurt though. I think I need help working out all my kinks after tonight."

"After taking you to bed for nearly two years now, Light, I'd like to think I've got a pretty good handle on your kinks."

Fang was very fortunate that Lightning was both tired and injured, as the punch she received to the stomach from the cranky pinkette held no power to it.

"You're such an ass."

"Only for you, darlin'. Only for you."


	8. Chapter 8

_AN - Heyyy so just while I was grabbing some details on my A03 account I realised that it was a year to the day when I began to publish In Too Deep. So here's a long waited chapter to celebrate the birthday for this AU of sorts! Things are still pretty bullshit so updates will continue to be sporadic, but hey considering I've been writing every day since November 2016, I think I'm owed a break! Cheers for sticking with it all, and as always, hoorayimuseful on Tumblr for updates, renders and other flight/fangrai obsessiveness._

* * *

Serah stepped into the hotel restaurant the following morning to find Vanille sitting at a table, tapping away on her laptop. Her breakfast sat next to her, mostly untouched as she worked, though she was at least making an effort to drink the coffee that sat next to her.

A whistle caught Serah's attention as Fang waved her over by the breakfast counter. "Good morning, mini-lightning," the Pulsian greeted warmly, handing her an empty plate. "It's a help yourself affair around here, sweetheart. Go grab some breakfast from the trays and I'll come join you in a minute."

The young Farron was bustled along and her plate filled quickly. The restaurant was busier than she thought, with many people smiling and laughing. It reminded her of the early days in the Warrens, where the people had seen Fang and her ilk as their saviors and protectors. It was beginning to look like the same thing was occurring here.

She sat down across from Vanille and gave her a smile. The redhead barely looked up from her typing, pausing to sip at her coffee.

"I'm still mad at you."

"You came down to help your sister, Vanille. You can't expect me to sit back and not do the same. After the way we left things… I couldn't… How do you reconcile it? You are back with Psicom yet your sister is still in a notorious gang."

Vanille sighed and closed her laptop, pushing it away in place of her breakfast. "It's my fault they're in this mess in the first place. The only reason they're still _active_ as a gang is because Rygdea and I have been using them to get around red tape when it comes to people like those in the Triads. They had otherwise been going through legitimate channels."

Serah poked at her own food with her fork. Legitimate channels. The very thing that they had argued about on the pier almost a year ago. The very argument that had them going their separate ways. She hadn't even had the chance to tell her sister about her engagement with Snow.

"You know what your problem is? You still view all of this the same way your sister did in the early stages. Always so bloody mindful of the damned _line_." Fang interjected, sliding into the seat beside her with a hug. "The line doesn't exist. We're just people looking after those who cant look after themselves. I mean look around you, Serah. These are people that have lived in a shipping crate and drank rust instead of coffee for years. Some decades. This city had failed them. Turned their backs on them. Abandoned them. And here they all are, after a good night sleep on a bed, they're getting fed and cleaned up, and they're not worrying about the line."

Fang reached across and grabbed Vanille by the hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. "If we both spent more time worrying about which side of the bullshit line we fell on, we wouldn't speak to each other. We're both just trying to make the world a better place."

"Though your methods are marginally more explosive than mine, Fang." Vanille drawled, point her fork at her sister. Fang laughed and drew back, relaxing in the chair.

"How is Claire anyway?" Serah asked, concerned after she had vanished last night and leaving her with Vanille to organize lodgings. Fang shrugged and took a sip of her coffee, trying not to burn her tongue.

"She'll be alright, bruised ribs and a few scrapes, strained her shoulder. Lightbulb just needs some rest and she'll be good to go."

The sound of a throat clearing caught Fang's attention, and she turned to find Vaan waiting patiently for her. He handed her an envelope with a grin and she rose her eyebrows at the very obvious foreign scrawl on the front that was addressed to her.

"Aye? What's this? Vaan, where'd you get this note?" Fang asked, tracing over the Pulsian script carefully with her fingertips. The boy shrugged and pointed behind him.

"I dunno, it was on the doorstep this morning when I came back from running errands for Balthier."

Fang hummed thoughtfully as she pried open the envelope and read through the note. Her eyebrows rose as she translated the old tongue, the curved script of the Pulsian writing scratchier than anything she'd see from others from the village. Perhaps a fake, or an imposter. How he managed to deliver the note to the door without getting shot to hell from the patrols... Fang surmised he must know the locals from the Strahl and posed no threat.

"What's it say?" Vanille asked, in between bites of food. Fang narrowed her eyes at the note and tapped her fingers against the table in frustration.

"Information regarding a few targets in the Triads, offered up as a _gift._ This mystery alleged Pulsian is beginning to get on my nerves."

Vanille opened up her laptop again to search the databases she now had access to courtesy of the field trip to the precinct, and still came up empty for this mystery man's identity. "He is the least of our concerns. We need to figure out how to keep this place safe from attack from the Triads. Lightning is right, this is a pretty big target and there's little stopping them from taking it back."

"Unless you don't make it a target..."

Fang and Vanille both turned their heads slowly, to stare at Serah who had kept her head bowed and her eyes focused on her breakfast. She vowed to never get involved with any of her sister's line of "work", and yet here she is in the thick of it all over again.

"What you getting at, mini-Farron?" Fang asked, curious as to whatever was running through the young girl's head. If she was anything like her sister, she was very likely a bit of a tactical marvel herself.

"Well, go legitimate. Open this place as a homeless support centre for Yusnaan."

Giving a restrained sigh, Fang gave her a pat on the shoulder. "It's not like the Warren's where the locals support us, even if they did that wouldn't be enough to stop the rocket launchers. I am worried that Light has a valid point."

"No, I mean. Let them take the credit for it. Make a huge scene. Grand opening, get the international press in. Look at how magnanimous the Triads heads are by gifting this old hotel to your shell corporation. If you make a public scene, it will put him in a position where he would be looked on... unfavourably if he then tries to tear it down. Vanille, can you change the deeds across and arrange a press conference? Tidy the place up and invite the cameras in. Just... Hide the weapons."

Vanille and fang stared at her wide-eyed, before Fang wrapped her arms around her. "You're a fucking _genius_ , Farron. Gods, it isn't a guarantee but to potentially humiliate and trash Bhunivelze publically? That smug fucker would absolutely hate his reputation being tarnished and..." She paused, looking between Serah and her sister. "Did you finish your degree?"

Serah nodded, narrowing her eyes at this sudden question. "Mid way through last year, why?"

A knowing smile crossed Fang's face and she gave her sister a look. "You're here to help, right? Want to help Vanille do up profiles on these arseholes? That way, you're helping us put a stop to the Triads, give this city back to the people so we can go the fuck home, _and_ you're not having to worry about that _line_ you Farrons are always paranoid about."

Giving the Pulsian a sardonic glare, Serah sighed and bowed her head. "I will help where I can." She said, moving seats so she was next to Vanille. The two sat down to work while Fang stood with a pastry half stuck in her mouth. She left the sister-in-laws together, Going off in search of food to take to her wife.

* * *

Lightning winced and ran a hand along her protesting ribs, watching the madness unfolding in the streets. Markets, jumping castles, entertainers and journalists everywhere. She spied a few members of the Triads milling about the crowds, no doubt looking for an opportunity to strike. This time it was her with the rib injury, not Fang so she was standing on the sidelines keeping an eye on proceedings.

"Hard to believe this was all my sister's idea..." She muttered to herself, scanning the people and keeping her guard up. Lightning caught wind of a particular smoke, all dark rum, cloves and tobacco and groaned. "Of course you'd be here." She complained, turning to see the familiar Pulsian pest sidling up alongside her.

"And miss a celebration so brazenly displayed in front of the Triads? Why little lady, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

They stood in silence, Lightning trying to spot her wife amongst the sea of people. She could see Fang interacting with some locals and the media, putting on the charm. Naki watched the lazy smile on her face and shook his head.

"Young pups in love. Does the heart good you know. Girlfriends?"

" _Wives._ " Lightning replied, getting irritated with the personal line of questioning. "We got married last year."

Naki's good eye widened before he turned away, remaining silent as he watched Fang mill about the crowds. "Huh. Well there you go. Guess I've been told. You even got the Pulsian ritual marking and everything. No fancy Cocoonian ring?" He asked, glancing at the scar across her finger. Lightning scowled and shoved her hand in her pocket, her posture getting increasingly defensive.

"In our line of work, rings are impractical."

"Well then, that's just amazing to hear. You know if Fang got my gift?"

Lightning rolled her eyes and shrugged, her patience wearing thin. "The Triads targets? One thing at time, Naki. We need to secure this place first, then we can see whether or not this offered information is a gift, or a trap."

Naki hummed, his scars on his right side wrinkling as he watched Fang finish up. "Well, hopefully it all works out. Don't need you girlies gunnin' for me as well."

"As well? What are you..." Lightning turned to find Naki gone, vanished into the crowd. She growled at the masses of people and jumped as she felt hands slide around her. Hissing in pain from being startled, she turned to find Fang pulling her gently into waiting arms. With a sigh, she nestled into Fang's chest and let the brunette hold her up for a while.

"What's got you in a mood?" Fang asked, trailing her fingers through the pale hair. There was only a grumble in response and she kissed the top of Lightning's head. "You're cute when you're grumpy you know?"

"Shut up." Came the muffled reply from Fang's chest.

"I won't tell anyone how adorable you are. That's a secret only I get to enjoy."

"I'm going to stab you."

"I'm sure you will, darling." Fang cooed, happy to have her partner in her arms. It was good to see the revellers and entertainers, it reminded her of brighter times in the Warrens.

The journalists moved in a heap towards an approaching limousine and both women tensed as a tall, old man stepped from the vehicle. He carried a curved staff that he used as a walking stick, his narrow face looking up at the hotel building in displeasure. Fang stepped away from Lightning and took a breath, making sure her pistol was hidden beneath her jacket.

"Show time..." Fang muttered, giving Lightning a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's hope your sister was right about this, huh? Make sure everyone is in position in case this all goes to hell."

Jumping down from the platform, Fang weaved through the crowd and jumped up on the podium and tapped at the microphone. "Everyone give a round of applause for the man of the hour, the most generous humanitarian in Yusnaan!"

The old man looked startled by the eruption of cheers and applause around him, and he smiled and shook a few hands modestly. His eyes however were fixed on Fang the entire time and they held nothing but fury as he made his way up to the podium. He stood a head taller than Fang, and loomed over her as he approached. Holding his wiry hand over the microphone, he smiled cruelly, his teeth appearing sharpened.

"I will admit I am impressed by your... Resourcefulness, Yun Fang. Not only did you survive the plane ride, you somehow manage to rip my building out from under me, and stage this brazen circus in the hope that I won't raze it to the ground with the world watching."

Fang straightened her spine and held her hand out, keeping her face a mask. He took her hand for the photo opportunity and gripped it firmly, his manicured nails filled into points. Two of his long, bony fingers dug into her wrists, piercing the skin and making her bleed from her veins.

"Keep the building, Ragnarok. It changes nothing. It will not stop me from making you watch as I destroy everyone you love. I will rend your sister in two, slowly. Painfully. I will tear your wife apart in front of you. Once I have draped their entrails around you, only then will I end your miserable life. And I will do it by making you choke on your lover's heart."

Fang snarled at him, his threatening words fuelling her rage. She knew that she'd put herself in a position where he couldn't do anything while the cameras were trained on them, but then again neither could she. "Dysley underestimated us as well, Bhunivelze. Don't forget how he wound up."

He grinned cruelly and release her wrist, turning to address the media. "Yes yes, it's all true. This hotel hasn't been... performing to my _expectations_ recently, but rather than tear it down or sell it, we thought it would be better re-purposed to this support centre for Yusnaan's homeless. I have every faith that the new owners will take every effort to provide for our citizens. Now I'm happy to answer any questions as need be..."

Fang stepped off the podium, clutching at her wrist to stem the bleeding. She was dragged into a nearby tent and met with her sister and Lightning immediately sitting her down. With a sheepish expression, she showed her wrist and Lightning cursed while Vanille immediately put a compression bandage over the wound.

"Bloke's got a strong grip." Fang joked weakly, Lightning watching her for any signs of distress. When Fang got quiet, it usually meant she was scared. She ran a hand through the Pulsian's wild hair and guided her gaze up by tilting her jaw.

"You alright?"

"We need to wrap this up. Make sure it's only our people heading back into the building. Then we need to get that _gift_ from that Pulsian friend of yours and start moving on the Triads."

Lightning frowned and bent down so she could look at Fang's distant stare. "What did he say?"

Fang's eyes focused and her pupils shrunk as she grew angry all over again. "He threatened my family, Light. He threatened to torture you to death and make me watch. I'm going to choke the life from that fucker with my bare hands. He is _not_ taking any of you from me. I won't let him."

"Let's make this count so that he never has the chance." Vanille replied, pulling back the tent at the back to allow them to exit back to the hotel.

* * *

Fang hung out the car window, approaching the downtown train station. She was giddy and restless, and poked her tongue out at her partner when Lightning reached over and pulled her back into the car.

"Every time I swear."

Grinning at her wife, Fang grabbed her by the hand and kissed the knuckles. " _Every_ time."

Lightning rolled her eyes and snatched her hand back, pulling up outside the station. She pulled out the notes she'd taken on the location. "I hope this Pulsian's intel is worth the trouble. This place is absolutely crawling with Triads."

Nodding with a hum, Fang slid from the car. "Well, if we expect a trap we can be prepared when it eventually blows up in our faces." She drawled, adjusting her belts underneath the jacket. Eyeing Lightning step out of the car and the glint of metal from a knife, she felt a rush of adrenaline. On one hand, Fang didn't want to be in this position, fighting for her life yet again. But on the other, there was nobody she would rather be in the thick of it with.

The building was enshrouded in darkness, the night sky illuminated by the glow from the city. The two sat on the bonnet of the car, passing a flask between them. The coffee Lightning had filled it with earlier was still warm, and both were thankful for the comfort it brought before their work that was to be done.

The familiar sleek, black sedan pulled up beside them and the driver's side window rolled down. Lightning gave a lazy salute and offered the flask. "Evening, Aranea."

The silver-haired woman scrunched up her nose at the flask and glared. "After that shit coffee you fed me at the camp do you honestly think I'm going to trust anything you offer in a metal tin?"

Her passengers jumped out of the car, Rikku running over to snatch the flask and take a swig. "Yikes that's strong! No wonder you ladies are often up all ni-"

Paine's hand slid over the blonde's mouth, silencing her before her words got her in any further trouble. Her red-hued eyes were cast over the building and she gave Fang a small smile. "It's like the shipping yards all over again, huh?"

"Only this time I'm going to try a little harder to not get shot."

They all moved together, scaling a nearby fence into the train yards. Creeping through the shadows and between the stationary train cars, Lightning paused and held up her hand to bring the others to a halt. Fang knew the drill, after too many times with her partner to question her. There were voices on the other side of the carriage, and she nodded towards the left side.

Paine gave a thumbs up to Fang and the two split up, rounding either side of the cart. They snuck up to the two armed guards and jumped them at the same time, grabbing them by their heads and slamming them into the side of the carriage. They dropped like a pair of stones and Paine wore a huge grin.

"I gotta tell you boss, it's real good to be working with you again. The _real_ work."

Fang clapped her friend on the back and leant in close with a conspiratorial glance around her. "Don't let Lightning hear you say that or she'll kill us both."

They both dragged the two unconscious men into the carriage and closed the door. "No casualties, Paine. Not unless we have to." Lightning whispered from the dark. The silver-haired woman rolled her eyes and nudged Fang with her elbow.

"When have we ever not wound up in situations where it hasn't been a necessity..."

Fang shushed her and they moved back into position, pressing further into the yard. She glanced over at her partner and ran her fingers along her arm to get her attention. "So this mob. Who are they?"

"The Turks. They're mostly the muscle in the town from what Cloud and Noctis have been filling Vanille in on. But from what Naki's information suggests, they're hauling a large amount of weapons through the city, possibly preparing for an all out war."

The Pulsian's eyes lit up and she pulled out her phone to bring up a map. She zoomed out of their location to bring up the main thoroughfares that ran adjacent to the train line. "I wonder if Barrett and Tifa will let us store a few presents in their cellar? The bar is pretty close by a rail bridge, if we nab a train..."

"Fang, no. We're not stealing a train." Lightning replied, beyond exasperated at the pout that formed from her veto.

"But Liiiiiiight... It'll be just like the movies! I've always wanted to be in an old western!"

There was a yell from across the train yard that brought their bantering to a halt. Spot lights began to switch on, lighting up the tracks one by one.

"Shit! Split up!" Fang hissed, grabbing Lightning and darting off between the carriages. Aranea wound up with Rikku and Paine followed Fang. They outran the lights until there was nowhere left to go.

Lightning pulled herself up into a cargo train and helped Fang and Paine into it as well. They crammed themselves in the back and waited, weapons drawn and holding their breath. The sound of rushed footsteps got closer, and before they could react the door to the cargo carriage slammed shut and locked. They lurched forward as the train began to move, pulling out of the station.

"Fang? How's that whole low expectations of the plans going to hell going?" Lightning asked, casting a nervous glance at her partner.

"I'd say right on fucking schedule."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN - Hellooo, not dead. Close though, man I did not anticipate entering 2019 with the worst illness I've had in a couple of decades. But I'm on the mend, which means to celebrate I'm posting a chapter! I've got a bit further into this fic beyond this chapter so I'll attempt to not make you wait like half a fucking year before updating again._

* * *

Fang looked around at the cargo as the train rattled along, pulling out her phone to get better light into the cramped space. There were crates upon crates of weaponry, automatic rifles, bombs and more. The sheer sum of it made her nervous, as they had accidentally just walked into an arms deal, or the size of the Triads were bigger than they originally thought.

The phone buzzed in her hands and she answered it, keeping her voice low. "Where are you guys? Safe?"

" _Safe enough, where the hell are you three?"_ Rikku answered in a hushed tone. Fang looked back towards Lightning and Paine, who were by the door, trying to pry it open.

"Somewhere... Complicated."

"… _Of course you are."_

Taking a long exhale through her nose, Fang took a moment before responding. "We got into a cargo train to hide and it unfortunately appears to have been scheduled to leave the station. We don't know where we're headed. Get out of the station yard and head back to base. We'll figure out where the hell we are and get in touch once we've figured out how to get out of here."

" _Keep my woman safe, Fang."_

The phone disconnected in the brunette's ear and she walked over to the others with a sigh. The doors were sealed shut and locked from the outside, so they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Paine checked the GPS on her phone and watched the dot move towards the industrial district. "Hey, I think there's a train maintenance yard nearby from the looks of the map here. It seems to be where we're headed. Whatever is happening, there's a good chance it's happening there."

Lightning nodded, pulling up a network map on her own phone. The rail network was a closed system, so they could at least feel safe knowing they weren't being taken out of the city altogether. The train lurched to a stop and the trio looked at each other in a panic.

"Up the back, behind the crates." Lightning hissed, leaping over the storage boxes with the others close behind her.

The doors slid open again and a few men dressed in overalls were smoking nearby, laughing and joking about the cargo. Paine, Fang and Lightning remained hidden until the men were called away. Fang crept out of her hiding place and slinked to the opening. She stuck her head out carefully, she observed the warehouse they were now in and paled. Gesturing for the others to come over, Lightning snuck up to her side, pressing against her for comfort.

Paine hid a smile as she watched Fang instinctively wrap an arm around the pinkette, pleased with how far they had come and how close with each other they were. They'd been through a lot, and admittedly while she still had some doubts given Lightning's background, the ex-GC officer had shown nothing but loyalty, comradery and determination. Paine would take that over her police record any day of the week. She opened a crate and pulled out a bunch of grenades hanging off a belt and wrapped it around her. She gave a shrug at the pointed stares and held her hands up defensively.

"What? May as well use what we've got access to."

" _Once_ we confirm these workers here are all Tria-" Lightning's sardonic warning cut off by another bark from a nearby man in a suit.

"Get these crates unloaded on the double! Half are to head to the airport bound for the other continents, the rest are to be distributed amongst the Triads to fuck those Ragnarok assholes up." The suited man bellowed, ordering the warehouse workers around in a harsh tone.

Fang snarled at the man from the shadows and turned to her partner. "Confirmation enough for you?" Lightning merely pulled a knife from her belt, her eyes sharp and cold.

"Indeed."

They slid out from the carriage silently, moving amongst the storage crates and other carts within the warehouse. The space was enormous, and had enough vehicles, weaponry and tactical gear to overthrow a major government. Lightning pulled out her phone and took photos of the equipment, serial numbers and gang movement to save for Vanille and Cloud later. The size of the force was highly concerning.

"This isn't all for us." She concluded, glancing around. "I don't think this was what Naki had in mind when he gave us the intel for the train station, but this is... Something else."

"Well remind me to bake him a cake when I finally meet him. Or punch him. It could go either way at this point." Fang growled, trying to figure out how to escape. "We can't let any of this leave the city. Hell, we can't let it leave the warehouse."

Lightning turned with a mildly devious grin that unsettled her partner. She leant forward and kissed Fang's ear, the Pulsian feeling the smile against her skin.

"I have a plan... And it involves you getting what you want..."

Fang leant back and gave Lightning a salacious once over, before following the pinkette's gaze back to the train. She gasped with joy and grabbed Lightning by the shoulders. "I get my wish?"

"Yes, Fang. You get to steal the damn train. We're going to need it to get out of here once we light this place up."

Paine chuckled and picked up a grenade from her belt, throwing it in the air playfully. "That's my kind of plan, Light. Lemme draw their attention for a moment." She called out, pulling the pin and throwing it as far as she could. It was an impressive shot, landing over by the back wall quite far from where they were hidden.

"Nice shot, Paine. That'll give us a few moments head start while they try to figure out where we're at." Lightning quipped, throwing her knife into the throat of a man who had had the misfortune to walk around the corner just moments before the grenade went off.

The explosion tore through the warehouse, the heat warming their skin even from their hiding spot. Chaos erupted with the fire that broke out and the trio knew it was their time to move. Lightning whirled around and pointed at the train. "Fang, unhook the cargo from the main engine, we need to get that free so we can make our escape."

A few gun shots rang out, ricocheting off the steel carriages and sending the women ducking for cover. A tall, sinister looking man stood on a walkway above them, aiming with a sniper's rifle. His incredibly long white hair was flicked up by the explosion, and gave him a deadly and ethereal appearance. He took aim and fired, Lightning rolling into a stack of crates and knocking them over in an attempt to escape. She caught the familiar glint from underneath an upturned crates and shrugged. "I'll take what I can get at this point." Lightning muttered, reaching into the case.

She withdrew an ornate and deadly-looking gunblade, the steel curved in a more wicked design than the Psicom-issued blade Fang had acquired for her. It was clearly designed to make an impression, and Lightning was certainly impressed. She immediately located the switch to convert it and fired off a volley of shots at the walkway above her. The man was sent running back, allowing her to get clear from his line of sight.

A roar of anger behind her had her spinning just in time to barely block a fist swinging violently at her face. The well-dressed Turks lackey was highly skilled in hand to hand combat, and Lightning suddenly found herself being pushed back into one of the walkways. They locked arms and pushed against one another in the open space until Lightning felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. The barest hint of a red dot appeared on the edges of her peripherals, and she let her weight fall backwards. The momentum from the other thug pushed her quickly out of the way as he took the bullet meant for her.

"Light! We got the engine uncoupled, let's get the fuck out of here!" Fang yelled out, drawing the sniper's attention. She ducked as the bullets pinged off the driver's cabin, snarling at the man on the walkways above them.

Racing over to the train, Lightning noticed that it was loaded with a significant amount of explosives. She glanced nervously at the daunting sight of them, concerned that it would only take accurate shot from the sniper and send them all to hell.

Fang sensed her hesitation and pulled her close. "Don't sweat it, gorgeous. We aren't using this as a ticket out of here. We're merely using it as a... distraction." She purred, yanking the brakes off and pushing a lever forward to send the train lurching forward. It immediately became a target for the other thugs in the warehouse, opening fire on the driver's cabin. But Fang had already dragged Lightning off the train and was running off in the opposite direction.

"That's headed straight for the fucking station! Someone get onto the track controls!" They heard a lackey bellow in a mixture of fear and anger, as he ran towards the control room. Debris from the grenade explosion blocked access to it and they all started desperately trying to clear the rubble.

A nearby armoured truck flickered its lights at Fang and she led Lightning towards it. It was a huge six-wheeled tactical vehicle, and it was loaded up with many crates of weapons and equipment in the back.

"Souvenirs?"

"Well that Naki bloke _did_ say the information was a gift, so I'm treating myself." Fang quipped with a raise of an eyebrow. She opened the door to the truck and climbed inside, motioning to Paine to get a launcher from the crates. The silver-haired woman complied and hefted one up to hand to Fang. "Start driving, babe. Need to get some clearance from the warehouse." Lightning nodded and slid into the driver's seat, gunning the engine and roaring from the warehouse.

Fang kicked the back door open, holding onto the railing while aiming the launcher with her other hand. "Hey arseholes! This is for fucking up my clothing shop! Come day of wrath, fuckers!"

Waiting until Lightning had driven them far enough out of the way, Fang fired the launcher before throwing the weapon clear and quickly shutting the doors on the back of the van. The rocket hit a crate of ammunition and explosives and sent the entire building up in flames, smoke and flying debris. The truck bounced forward from the shockwave, Lightning barely able to outrun the blast. There was a simultaneous explosion in the distance, back in the direction of the train station. The air burned around them, Lightning wiping dripping sweat from her brow as she continued to focus on the road ahead, not the devastation unfolding behind them. Fang and Paine kept an eye out the back for anyone pursuing, and Lightning kept the headlights low to avoid drawing too much attention. The explosion had caused a blackout stretching across several city blocks surrounding the station, giving them the perfect cover to escape in the dark van.

When they were in the clear and Lightning was able to slow down, Fang pulled out her phone and dialled her sister. When the call connected the first thing she heard was Vanille sighing.

" _Was that explosion_ your _doing?"_

"Both of them"

"... _So much for that low profile. Should we just follow the fire?"_

Fang rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get Yuna's place ready for us, we're going to drop off some toys. We'll be there soon and I'll fill you in." Fang hung up on her sister, and they continued to drive back to the warehouse that Yuna's family owned. It was far too risky to bring the giant conspicuous truck through the main streets to the hotel. "Hey, Lightning," She called out quietly, staring out at the dark streets passing by the truck. "This Pulsian informant that keeps harassing you. You think this was planned? He working with us, or against us?"

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Lightning frowned and shook her head. "Honestly, it's hard to say. Half of downtown is on fire based on his intel, whether that was a fluke on our part or by design? It's too early to tell. He's known to the locals and yet he's a ghost. No known records of him in the Psicom systems, or even here in Yusnaan. I wouldn't say he's an enemy, but I can't call him a friend."

Fang kicked the front of her teeth in annoyance and slouched in her seat. "Next time this bastard shows up, I wanna be there." She said firmly, tired of waiting for the proverbial knife in her back from these former villagers. One way or another, she was going to see this Pulsian's true intentions with her and her wife.

* * *

Yawning and bleary eyed, Fang staggered into the dining hall in the mid hours of the morning and was immediately assaulted by scent of heavy spices, coffee and baking bread. Lightning followed suit, still half asleep and grumpy. They didn't get in until late the night before after stashing and securing the truck filled with weapons. Once they'd finished debriefing, Fang barely remembered even making it to bed, let alone the hotel. She was just thankful she'd remembered to take her shoes off before crashing out.

While she felt marginally more human after a shower, the aches and pains from a night of fighting were definitely making themselves known. Fang trudged over to the nearest table and slid into the chair with a complaining groan.

"I am getting too old for this shit."

Lightning slowly walked over with coffee and kissed her on the top of the head. "Well lucky I have a thing for you even if you are an old hag."

"Oi!" Fang exclaimed in outrage, giving the pinkette a light swat on the rear for her mischief.

Balthier appeared from the kitchen with a broad grin on his face, waving to them as came over to them for breakfast. "So I hear some congratulations are in order! Between the explosion in the maintenance yard and the other at the station you have crippled about two thirds of the Turks in one... Well more like two hits! Glad we've got this place fortified now and are prepared for any retaliation after your weapons haul. But very well done ladies, for such an achievement I thought I could offer a purchased breakfast for once."

"Aw, Balthy, you didn't have to do that." Fang replied with a wave of her hand. She watched as Vaan brought plates of food out from the kitchen, and Balthier shrugged.

"Two thirds, you say? That's not a bad effort, is it?" Fang mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Lightning smiled and kissed her on the cheek before resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'd say it's a decisive victory, and a crippling blow to the Fal'cie and whatever they had planned with that weapons cache." Lightning answered, taking a sip of her beloved coffee.

Balthier gave a nod with a hum and allowed Vaan to start dishing out the food. "Indeed it was. Many of our people will be sleeping much more soundly without the Turks breathing down their necks. At any rate, I thought you could do with a taste of the home given what you've been through."

"Thanks, I never thought I'd miss a home cooked meal back in Eden but you know how it goes." Fang said with a smile as Vaan placed a plate with a spiced potato mix in front of her and Lightning. The scent hit her nostrils and she gasped, her throat suddenly dry. Balthier gave her a knowing glance and bowed his head.

"That wasn't the home I was talking about, but I'm sure you've already figured that out."

Lightning quirked an eyebrow at his comments and looked over to her partner to find her staring at the food in front of her with a strained expression on her face. "Fang? Are you ok?" She asked quietly, presuming that the traditional food was stirring up bad memories for her partner.

"Where… Did you get this?" She asked Vaan, voice quiet. The boy tilted his head and pointed behind him with a lop-sided grin.

"There's a guy down in the food district that owns a stall. Makes traditional Pulsian food. Man, has it been that long since you've had any?"

Fang felt a gentle hand slide over her leg and rest on her knee. Lightning ducked her head down to try to meet her lost-looking gaze, but Fang turned away. She took a small spoonful of the breakfast and hesitantly tasted it, as if fearful of the flavour. A balanced mix of sweet and spiced seasoning hit her tongue and she inhaled sharply. "It's a dish called _Alo'Ka Bhatih_. Oerban traditional recipe… Each clan makes it in different ways and… we all have our different variants on how to make it… The… The ingredients are very specific. Vaan. The stall holder. Insanely red hair, likely wears traditional feathers?" She asked, Lightning's head snapping up at the description. Fang was describing Naki perfectly.

"I mean yeah but I wouldn't say insanely, he is an old dude. Maybe when he was younger? Have you met him before?"

She swallowed hard and pushed the plate away. "Yeah. Yeah I have. Balthier, I thank you and the others for your hospitality but... I need to go."

Lightning warily placed her own fork down and stood, wondering what exactly was in that breakfast that had affected her partner so. She watched as Fang took a gun and loaded it, leaving the hotel lobby and heading out to the streets.

Chasing after her partner, Lightning raced down the path, ducking in amongst the other pedestrians to catch up. If she wasn't so worried, she'd be impressed at just how much ground Fang had managed to cover before she had finally gotten within a few paces of the briskly stalking Pulsian.

"Fang! Slow up will you? What's going on?" Lightning called out, grabbing for her partner's wrist. "Hey, sweetie, talk to me. Please? You're scaring me a little." The last of her words seemed to finally reach the brunette and Fang slowed her steps, coming to a halt at the edge of the market.

"I... I need to be sure, Light." She replied with a wavering voice. Lightning reluctantly accepted that was about all she was getting out of her wife at that point, so nudged her forward with a supportive hand at her back. They made their way through the crowded markets until Fang suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was staring directly at the traditional food stall where Vaan had visited earlier this morning. Gripping Lightning's hand tightly, she led her along the path until she came to the counter where the vendor stood.

He was a tall man with deep red hair, tied back with a few plaited sections falling over his shoulder. Lightning had seen him too many times before to not recognise him. He was the informant. Whether he had been helping them or secretly subverting them, with the way some of the intel had panned out it remained to be seen. However, a feeling of dread began to overcome her as she began to realise that the reason Naki had never shown his face around Fang was because the two had history. Judging by the dark expression on her wife's face, Lightning knew that revelation yielded no clearer answer as to whether or not Naki was a threat.

His back was turned to them as they approached, and Fang's hand reached for the bell on the counter, barely able to stop her hand from shaking to ring it.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" He asked the women casually as he turned, the colour draining from his face as soon as he laid eyes on Fang. He wore traditional facial tattoos along with a few of the more modern, artistic variety on either side of his neck. One side of his face was scarred, with his right eye fused shut. His one good eye, a sea green gazed at them in what Lightning could only deduce was fear. Lightning looked between the two of them and knew they recognised each other.

"It's… you." Fang whispered with a voice tight from emotion. His gaze dropped and he switched off his stoves. Drawing back a curtain behind him, he gestured for them to enter. Lightning frowned and followed close to Fang, concerned as to who this stranger was that had rattled her partner so much.

"You look like you've had a rough night." He said gruffly, offering a chair for them both at the table while he fixed them a coffee. The man brought a couple of mugs over and sat at the table, and placed his hands on the surface. "I suppose an explanation is in order at this point."

Fang laughed bitterly, startling Lightning with the barking sound. "I think that would be a fucking start." The Pulsian growled, clenching her fists. Her partner ran her hands over them, trying to placate her. The man glanced at the gesture and smiled wistfully.

"So. We meet again, _malok'su._ The ex-GC officer that's won the heart of my baby girl."

Lightning's blood ran cold and her head snapped towards the one-eyed man. "Come again?"

Fang looked at the pinkette with a strained gaze. "His name is Oerba Yun Nanaki. He's my father, Light."


	10. Chapter 10

_AN-_ OMG it's been too long since I've updated this life has been complete nonsense. But now that it is slowing down from the constant train of unmitigated disasters and illness, LOOK AT ALL THIS PRODUCTIVE FUCKING WRITING AND ALL THESE UPDATES I'VE BEEN DOING.

* * *

Naki was staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before he realised that he was on his back. His jaw throbbed and he rubbed it gingerly as he sat up. "Can't say I didn't have that coming, all things considered." He said quietly, eyes downcast. Fang was a maelstrom of fury, standing over her father as her chest heaved. The ghosts of her past very much alive and well, lying on the floor at her feet.

"All things considered. _All_. _Things_. _Considered_. That's literally all you're going to say? Are you kidding me? After _sixteen_ _years_ of thinking you're dead, that's it? You're going to have to do a lot better than that, old man." Fang growled threateningly, fists balled and ready for another round. Lightning was holding her back, trying to keep her from killing the man before they got any answers. Naki rolled over and spat blood from his mouth, trying to get his bearings before another assault.

"I didn't… I didn't have a choice." he finally answered in a strained voice, pushing himself up on his elbows. "I had already lost your mother, my best friend and his wife... I couldn't bear to see you taken from me as well, or the Dia's little girl as well!"

The air burnt Fang's lungs as she attempted to breathe. It was too much. That she spend so long grieving her losses to find out her father was alive the entire time. That he was alive and made no attempt to find her, to contact her, to help her, to be with her… She felt Lightning's grip relax on her and the pinkette strode over to the man, picking him up by the collar. After propping him back in his seat she pointed at him and glared.

"Start explaining before she kills you."

"Damn, _Mal'am,_ you sure know how to pick 'em..." Naki muttered, scratching at his head. Lightning's expression didn't falter.

"Start explaining before _I_ kill you."

His shoulders slumped as he leant forward on the table, clasping his hands together until his knuckles turned white.

"We were being surveyed by some big shot developer who wanted to come in and build on the reservation. Clan law was considered in a higher regard so they couldn't touch the lands while we were still living on it. So they sent along a little... _Incentive_ as they called it. Some arsehole with a black void where his heart should have been. Jenova, a small time contractor with a small time gang. He came in the night while you and little Vanille were off camping."

Fang's hand slammed on the table, startling them both. "That story has long been told old man, get to the last where you're somehow still breathing!" She snarled, looking at him with violent intent. She didn't fancy being forced to relive that night all over again, and wanted to know how her father had managed to survive when all records had put him as deceased. No wonder they weren't able to find his identity when he was running around as Naki, slipping them breadcrumbs of intel. They weren't looking for someone who was by all counts, already dead.

"... Jenova murdered Vanille's parents, and your mother. Almost did me in as well. Leapt off a cliff to escape. By the time I'd managed to climb my way back and crawl back to the homestead, authorities were all over the place, and you two had been taken into custody."

He paused, taking a shaking breath and wiped at his face to clear the tears that had fallen from his eye. Fang did the same and Lightning had to pause. The striking resemblance in their eyes, the jaw line, even their mannerisms were similar when they moved or scowled, were excruciatingly obvious. She couldn't even begin to understand what Fang was going through, and her heart ached for her partner, and for her own losses. She'd give anything to be in this position again. Lightning hung her head and placed a supportive hand at Fang's back. Naki saw the gesture and smiled sadly.

"If they thought I was dead along with the rest of our family, you and Vanille would be left alone. So I went hunting for the bastards that took your mother from us. I left Oerba, hoping that the orphanage would at least give you a shot at stability."

"Fat lot of good that did, _all things considered._ " Fang retorted savagely, absolutely seething. The wood creaked where she gripped the table, as if it would splinter in her hands. "Why didn't you come back? I ended up with the Port Runners for years doing their dirty work until I landed in Eden taking on the Fal'Cie. My face is all over those bloody ridiculous clothing stores for Etro's sake... Surely you knew? Why didn't you come find me?"

Her father looked away, tears stinging at his eye. "I lost myself in my grief, my rage... By the time I'd come up for air you were a grown woman. You'd unwittingly wound up in the very world that ended your mother and my friends. I didn't know how to approach you, didn't know how to reconcile that knowledge. But I've... Seen what you did in Eden. How you saved the city. What you've grown up to be. I'm proud of the woman you've become, _Mal'am_."

Fang stood abruptly at his words, knocking the chair over on the floor. Her fists shook with rage and she could barely contain the fury. "You and your accumulated pride can go to hell." She snarled, stalking out of the kitchen and practically tearing the curtain from the rod it hung from in her departure.

* * *

"Fang, wait!"

Lightning chased after her partner, who had already made considerable ground through the market place. Having to sprint to catch up, she weaved through the waning crowds until she managed to find the Pulsian still storming along the streets. Fang had tunnel vision in her overwhelming anger. She wasn't going to hear her.

"Would you just… Stop… For the love of… Fang!" Lightning reached for her and grabbed her, the Pulsian already whirling around ready to strike while clearly on autopilot. Lightning caught her fist and held onto it, waiting for the awareness to come back. "Take a breath, please. Let's talk this out."

Fang's eyes fluttered for a moment and she relaxed her arms, allowing Lightning to let her go. "There's nothing to talk about, Light. Apparently my entire life is a lie, everything I ever fought for was a lie, and my father is a coward that has decided to hide instead of fight for his family." She growled, squaring her shoulders and moving to walk away again. Lightning held onto her waist and pulled her back in, cupping her face with her hands.

"You have every right to be angry, Fang. You do. But you have to take a breath, calm yourself. You know how you get when your anger gets out of control. I need a break from blowing up the city for five minutes." Lightning sighed, resting her forehead against the Pulsian's. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"I don't want to go back to the hotel. I just… I need to get rid of this excess energy."

Lightning sighed, giving her partner a disparaging look. "Sweetie please. The last time you needed to get rid of excess energy half the port warehouses caught fire in a raid. Just… Take the time that you need but… You should find a way to talk to him."

Fang stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face the pinkette. "What did you just say?"

"I think you should talk to him. You need to process what happened, but you've got a chance here to get your family back." Lightning pressed, trying to take Fang by the hands again. "Vanille needs to know someone survived too. I acknowledge my perspective might be… Coloured somewhat. You have a chance many would kill for here, Fang. A chance I would kill for."

Fang growled and folded her arms, keeping her hands away from Lightning. She didn't want comfort. She didn't want reconciliation. She wanted to burn the city to the ground for hiding him from her for so long. Something. _Anything_ to direct her rage towards. Fang curled her lip with a disparaging glare, shaking her head at her partner. "Why are you being so fucking insistent on this, Light?" She demanded, frustrated at the pinkette's repeated attempts to play diplomat. Lightning's expression darkened and she looked away with a hard swallow.

"Because _your_ father just came back from the dead, Fang. I will never have that privilege. My father's blood is on my hands, I know he's not coming back." Lightning seethed, her lip curling into a snarl.

Shaking her head, Fang balled her fists with a growl. "Just because I have the _opportunity_ doesn't mean I should take it. Why would I want to reunite with a coward that didn't have the guts to tell me he was even alive? I'm sorry for what happened to your father way back when, but stop projecting your own fractured family dynamic onto the situation because it's not fucking helping." The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop them, and she saw the hurt across her partner's face.

"Right. So that's how you want to play it then." Lightning said quietly, her voice strained and eyes lined with tears. It had felt like someone had dropped an anvil on her chest. Fang winced and held out her hand, reaching for her.

"I… Light, I… I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Any time anyone has ever said that they _didn't mean it like that_ is a liar, Fang." Lightning interjected, staring at the dirty pavement beneath her feet. "You meant it exactly how you said it. Go do whatever it is you need to do. I don't care."

Before Fang could stop her, Lightning turned and walked away, shoving her hands in her pockets and ignoring the repeated cries for her to stop. The only thing that made her look back was the screech of tires that barrelled towards them, Lightning cursing under her breath as she saw a van aiming straight for Fang. "God dammit, look out!"

Fang threw a glance over her shoulder and yelped, diving out of the way before she was struck down by the vehicle. It skidded to a halt and Lightning ran back over to help her up, checking her for injuries. "I'm alright, I'm alright." Fang assured her.

"Good. I'm still mad at you." Lightning growled, pulling a gun at the finely dressed Turks' members that got out of the vehicle. She opened fire and hit one in the shoulder, forcing them to duck behind the van for cover. "Come on!" Lightning dragged Fang by the collar and hid in an alleyway, looking down at her belt in exasperation.

"What? I kinda left in a hurry this morning I didn't exactly have time to be _prepared_."

"You should _always_ be prepared, we're on a god damned hit list!" Lightning snapped, shielding Fang and rounding the corner briefly to check the location of the Turks. There were only three, which means this was either a poorly executed plan, or a moment of opportunity. It meant that outside the safety of the hotel, they were fair game. Not that this came as a surprise to Lightning, by any means. But it once again made her miss the easy streets of Eden and she idly wondered just how long she'd be willing to keep up this fight.

A bullet struck her in the chest and sent her crashing backward, Fang crying out in a panic. "Light!" She yelled, crouching over the prone form as she coughed and wheezed. There was very clearly an impact shot, but where was the blood? Opening her shirt, instead of a Fang found her wearing a bulletproof vest. "You're kidding me."

"Always… Be… Prepared… Fang… Fuck that hurts…" Lightning rasped, fighting to get the air back in her lungs after having the wind knocked out of her. "Still.. Mad… At you…"

Fang sighed and cupped her face briefly, before taking the gun from her hand. "I know, darlin'. I know. Backhand me later for it. Catch your breath a second." She said quietly, swinging back out of the alley and drawing the attention away with a burst of cover fire. Lightning crawled to her feet and took slow, deep breaths, wary of how bruised her ribs felt. Good thing she didn't leave the hotel without it. The moment's hesitation would have cost them everything.

Lightning caught up with Fang as the Pulsian hid behind a car, taking shots at the Turks when she could. She snatched the gun out of her hand to reload it, shaking her head. "You always were a terrible shot." She muttered, leaning over the bonnet and putting two bullets into the chest of the one that had shot her. "Payback, asshole. Bet you're not wearing a vest either."

There was an odd sound of metal scraping along the asphalt and Fang turned to see a small canister rolling towards them. "Shit! Grenade!" She yelled, scrambling back to get away from it.

"No, it's a flashbang! Cover your ey-" Lightning's words were cut off by the shockwave, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Her ears rung and her eyes burned, the world smokey and spinning from the impact. Lightning vaguely registered the sound of the van's tires screeching away as she rolled over and got on her hands and knees, coughing in the dissipating smoke. "Ugh. Remind me to have an argument with you inside the safety of the hotel next time, Fang." She muttered, sticking a finger in her ear and massaging it to try to alleviate the high-pitched noise. The smoke cleared and Lightning glanced around, finding the streets empty and herself completely alone.

"… Fang?"

* * *

Lightning paced the floor of the hotel, looking more murderous than anyone had ever seen her. Vanille was sitting quietly at her laptop, typing furiously away, her expression grim. She glanced up at Lightning as she walked past for the fifteenth time and sighed.

"It seems like that attack was a distraction. The security footage in the area shows another van waiting just out of sight for the right moment. Whether they were looking to nab her or you is anyone's guess."

Lightning punched the table in anger, snarling in frustration. "I need to find where she's been taken. We have too many enemies in this city so it's near impossible to figure out who took her."

"I'm working on it, Light. Go for a walk." Vanille warned sternly, keeping her head down and her eyes glued to the laptop. Lightning knew when to take a hint and held her breath to stop the sigh.

"Let me know the minute you... Sorry. I know you will." Lightning apologised, before heading to the door. She paused and looked back, giving her a soft nod. "We'll get her back, Van." When there was no response beyond a grunt, Lightning left the room and wandered out to the lobby. She gave Paine a strained smile which very quickly faded at the sight of Naki at the foot of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" She snapped, tired of intrusions in her life. Fang's father rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, in a gesture that her partner often mirrored.

"I think I might know where Fang's been taken." He said quietly, looking around at the busy hotel. Lightning pulled him aside, her expression dark.

"Speak. Now."

Naki glanced around and scratched the scar on his face. "I tend to be forgotten a lot. Keep to myself. Means that when people are talking in hushed whispers. I… Uh…" He trailed off as Vanille stood in the doorway, looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Gods… Is that… Little Dia?" He hissed at Lightning, who took a few steps back to get out of the way. Vanille approached him slowly, her jaw dropped in shock.

"U..Uncle Neekee?" She called out, her voice already cracking. He nodded, hanging his head in anguish. Vanille reached up to touch his face, running her thumb over his scar that drew a savage line down one half of his face. "Did anyone else…"

"No," he rasped, a tear in his good eye. "I'm sorry, _e'ya wefi_."

Vanille remained quiet for a moment with a thoughtful nod, before she struck out with a hard slap across his face. It echoed across the hotel lobby and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. "How. Dare you. How dare you show up now, after all this time. How dare you be alive after we were left alone. After everything that happened to Fang. Now she's been taken and _this_ is the convenient time you decide to raise from the dead?"

When she moved to strike him again her wrist was caught by Lightning's strong grip, the pinkette pulling her back gently. "He has information on Fang's whereabouts, Vanille. You have every right to hate him, every right to be angry as Fang is. But now isn't the time. Find her first. Be mad later." Lightning urged her gently, rubbing small, comforting circles on her back.

"Fine. But you better help us bring her back, and have a _damn_ good reason to have been gone from our lives for so long when this is all done." Vanille snapped, wrenching her hand free and storming off into the back rooms to go back to work. Naki rubbed his face and straightened up, watching her leave.

"You alright? Two hits in one day.." Lightning observed, checking him over. He waved her off dismissively and gave a soft laugh.

"I'm proud of them, more than anything. They've both grown into fine, strong women without me. There isn't a day when I haven't thought about our little family on the reserve at Oerba. But… There'll be time for that later. I had been coming after you both, I wasn't… Wasn't willing to leave things the way they were. Not after everything." Naki sighed and sat down on a nearby lounge, Lightning motioning towards Aranea for a drink.

"So what did you see?" She asked, keeping the bustle of the hotel in her peripherals. When the silver-haired woman approached and handed over a double shot of whiskey, it was very quickly consumed. Aranea gave him a pat on the shoulder and sat down with a look of concern at his bruised face.

"Naki, have you been getting yourself into trouble with the Wharf Rats again?" She asked, Lightning's eyes snapping towards her before rolling in disdain.

"Of _course_ you know him. Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm a social butterfly, sweetie. What can I say? Now. Tell us what happened to that tall drink of gorgeous that's been taken." Aranea asked, ignoring the wince and the arch of Naki's eyebrow.

"Careful, darlin'. That's my daughter you're talking about there."

Aranea was stunned into silence, and she slowly got up and retreated from the table, muttering about crazy clearly running in the family. Lightning sighed and moved into his line of sight. "Enough interruptions. Tell me where Fang is."

Naki gave a slow nod and cradled the empty glass. "Aranea was right about trouble with the Wharf Rats. They're a group, not a gang or have anything to do with the Triads or the like… But displaced Pulsians who rejected Balthier's accommodation. They live in the sewers and beneath the broken pier just off the warehouse district. I had overheard some of them earlier in the marketplace, talking about their latest prize to win favour with Bhunivelze and his ilk."

Lightning's lips thinned and she ground her teeth in her head. "Their latest prize being Fang, I presume." She growled, her fists balling in anger. "Why would anyone want to try to score points with someone so untrustworthy?"

"People here aren't left with much of a choice, Lightning. But luckily, I have traded with them in the past, so I should be able to get in with minimal questioning."

Lightning scoffed at the notion. "You're not going in alone, are you crazy?"

"Absolutely," Naki replied. "I'm Fang's father, after all." He reached across and took Lightning's hand, looking sincerely at her with his good eye. "Please. I just found her again. I won't lose her twice."

The honesty was the first true thing she had seen of him since she had first met him. Lightning stared over at the door to find her sister comforting Vanille, who looked distraught. "Alright. But you figure out how the hell to get me in there. I won't leave Fang alone. Or you for that matter."

"Deal." Naki said, holding out his hand in acknowledgement. Lightning gave him a small smile and bumped his wrist with her own, familiar with Pulsian gestures. "Full of surprises, viper."

" _Ruhn heb fe id'aal_ , Naki." Lightning quipped, her Cocoonian accent wrapping around the Pulsian words as best she could. She stood slowly and leant against the nearby pillar, watching her sister try her best to cheer Vanille up. "Neekee?"

Naki gave a sad smile and folded his arms, looking wistfully over at what was effectively his step-daughter. "She couldn't say my name probably as a wee bab. So she took to calling me Neekee. Kinda stuck. _e'ya wefi._ My little songbird. Her… Parents would be so proud. I'm so proud."

Lightning pushed off from the pillar and made her way to the armoury. "Let's make sure you get home with Fang so you can tell them yourself."


End file.
